


2 Men and a Little Lady

by royal_rickardian



Category: Bill (2015) RPF, Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rickbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 37,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_rickardian/pseuds/royal_rickardian
Summary: Dad's Ben and Larry spending time with their daughter and watching her grow up in front of their very eyes.
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Ben Willbond
Comments: 46
Kudos: 20





	1. Eliza Makes 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9th of July - 2 weeks.

I open the door to the apartment and drop the bag by the door as I kick my shoes off and turn to my husband Laurence who's still very much fawning over our 2 week old daughter. I smile and walk over resting a hand on his back looking down at her in his arms,

"Shes so beautiful Ben..."

"Mm... Reminds me of you"

He looks up at me with tears swimming in his eyes and I gently peck his lips,

"Why don't you go put her down while I make a coffee?"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too"

Another soft peck and he walks into the living room as I make my way to the kitchen. Once our coffee's are done I walk into the living room smiling softly at the sight of Larry gently rocking our baby girl in her moses basket, he senses me and looks up at with a tired, yet overtly happy, smile. I walk over and hand him his coffee, he takes it and nods as a way of thanks,

"She's perfect Ben... I'm not even sure she's real"

I sit next to him and wrap an arm around his waist gently kissing his shoulder,

"Me neither... This feels like a dream... You, me, her..."

"I love the name you picked"

"It was a team effort"

"I know... Me wanting to call her Zoe, you liking Ellie"

"Eliza just seemed to fit, and it was something we both liked"

I put my cup down and lean back running a hand through my hair, Larry does the same and I wrap my arms around him as he leans into my chest,

"Do you remember the day we got married?"

"How could I forget? It was the second happiest day of my life"

"Second? What was first?"

He looks up at me bright blue eyes swimming with confusion,

"The day I met you"

His face softens making him look roughly 5 years younger and leans up to press a soft kiss to my lips. I reach a hand up to run through his short hair enjoying the feeling of the locks under my fingers. We pull apart after just a few moments and I gently push my forehead against his,

"The perfect little family, huh?"

"We really are... You, me and Eliza"

He rests his head back on my shoulder and I move to lay lengthwise on the sofa pulling him with me, he rests his head above my heart and I rub his side appreciatively. We stay like that for a while until I remember something and chuckle,

"What?"

"Remember our wedding reception when Jim got drunk and tried to drink from the chocolate fountain"

Larry snorts and shuffles up my body to bury his face in my neck,

"I remember Mat trying to take his shirt off while dancing on the table"

I grin and shake my head remembering our friends antics,

"Hard to believe that was only 4 years ago"

"I know... It feels like we've been married for so much longer"

"Can't deny though..."

He looks up at me knowing I have more to say,

"Every moment with you has been perfect"

He smiles softly and gently pecks my lips before yawning,

"Tired?"

"Very... It's hard work looking after a newborn baby"

"Why don't you get some sleep while she's conked out and I'll go get started on tea?"

"Okay"

I climb off the sofa and grab the blanket from the back of it gently pulling it over Larry's tired, aching form. I lean down to press a soft kiss to his forehead and he gently pulls me in for a soft kiss, I immediately kiss back as his hands slip under my shirt gently scratching at my stomach, sides and chest. I moan softly into his mouth and deepen the kiss, he whines and moves a hand to tangle in my hair. I pull back after a few more minutes and grin,

"Get some sleep you"

"After a kiss that good I really don't want to"

"You can have more kisses when we've put her to bed"

"Ugh, fine"

He moves his hands and snuggles into the blanket,

"Sleep tight babe"

"Mm"

He yawns again and kicks his shoes off over the arm of the sofa before getting fully settled,

"Luh' you"

"I love you too"

I smile and walk to the kitchen letting my tired family sleep.


	2. Dinner For A Small One

2 hours after me and Larry brought Eliza home and she's awake, I brought her into the kitchen so as to not wake Larry and I'm currently sitting at the table gently stroking her cheek,

"Papa's still asleep, we can't have you waking him up can we? No, no we can't"

She gurgles and looks up at me with those bright shining blue eyes, evidence of Larry... As if we needed anymore evidence of that, she's practically a perfect female copy of him,

"You look just like Papa when he was a little baby..."

I gently tickle her tummy and she kicks slightly, 

"You're so beautiful angel... Daddy loves you so much"

I gently brush her light hair back and lean down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. My phone pings and I stand up resting her into her bouncer and clipping her in, I check mine and Larry's food before sighing,

"Nope, not yet angel"

I close the oven door and walk back to her,

"Are you hungry yet?"

She smiles and I can't help but grin, I walk over and kneel in front of her bouncer,

"I'm so in love with you"

I lean down and gently kiss her cheek. She grabs at my hair and I nuzzle into her, she tugs my hair and I reach up to remove her fingers,

"Jesus angel, don't want my hair falling out do we?"

I unclip her and gently lift her up moving myself to standing. I gently kiss her head and start on her bottle as I check mine and Larry's food again,

"Oo, Papa and Daddy's food is nearly done"

I check her bottle and sit down to feed her as I wait for the last few minutes of mine and Larry's tea. She takes massive gulps and I chuckle softly removing the bottle,

"Careful, we don't want you getting hiccups"

I gently pinch her little fat cheek and start feeding her again, she meets my eyes and I smile softly. I sigh still fully unable to believe that she's here, 10 perfect little fingers and 10 perfect little toes. 9 months isn't that long to wait when you truly put it into perspective but to meet your daughter? It felt like years! I know Larry had a bad time with waiting, he just wanted to be able to cuddle and spoil her so having to wait was a nightmare for him. He hasn't been himself for the last 2 months so her finally being here is going to do him the world of good, I just know it! My phone pings again and I look to see that Eliza's asleep again, I put the empty bottle on the table and stand up. I walk into the living room and put her back in her moses basket looking back at Larry, half hanging off the sofa, mouth open, snoring. I chuckle softly at my dumbass husband and walk over kneeling next to him, I smile and gently kiss along his jaw. He wriggles slightly almost moving into the kisses and I gently rub his side, 

"Sweetheart? You need to wake up"

I kiss along his jaw to his ear and gently take the plump lobe into my mouth gently sucking, it doesn't take long for him to stir and he gently wraps an arm around my neck,

"B-Ben?"

"Mm, it's me baby~"

I pepper kisses down his neck gently licking and sucking at his collar bone,

"Ohhhh, Benny~"

Fuck... He knows I love that! I growl making him moan softly before sense kicks in and I pull away from him,

"Dinners nearly done babe... It's actually probably done by now"

I smile softly and his eyes flutter open meeting mine, he smiles softly and gently caresses the back of my head. His gaze moves to something over my shoulder and I know it's the moses basket,

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she woke up for a feed and went straight back to sleep"

He smiles softly before his eyes widen and he sniffs,

"Belly draft?"

"Mm"

He gasps and I grin,

"You are amazing!"

He pulls me in for a bruising kiss and I moan softly at the ferocity of it. One of his hands tangles in my hair as the other moves to the side of my face. I pull back still thinking of food and pant slightly,

"Babe... As much as I'm enjoying this, God am I enjoying this, we should go to the kitchen before it burns"

"Yeah okay, I'll be in"

"You gonna see our daughter first?"

He laughs softly and nods gently pecking my lips,

"You know me so well"

I smile and gently kiss his forehead standing up. I gently squeeze his hand and walk into the kitchen to sort dinner.


	3. Sing Me Sound Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first dance song;  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=926thtbQT1I

I walk into the bedroom after putting Eliza in her cot and slip my jeans off. Footsteps approach me and Larry wraps his arms around my waist gently rubbing my chest and stomach through my shirt, 

"Hey Benny~"

I smirk and turn in his arms,

"Hey Laz~"

He grins and wraps his arms around my neck, I slide mine around his waist gently pushing my forehead against his. I smile softly and gently nudge my nose against his,

"I love you Larry~"

"I love you too Ben~"

I grin and get an idea. I smirk and put my hands under his arms lifting him up onto my waist, he squeals and grips my shoulder, 

"Fuckin hell Ben"

I laugh and walk to the bed. I let him go and he drops with a soft bounce, I smirk down at him and chuckle,

"C'mere"

He pulls me down by my shirt,

"I love you"

I gently peck his lips and he giggles,

"C'mon, I'm still tired"

I grin and stand up, I hold his hands and pull him up. We get undressed and climb under the covers,

"I'll never understand how I managed to get you"

I shake my head and lay down,

"Because you're perfect that's how"

He sighs softly and lays down snuggling into my chest. We're both quiet for a moment just thinking and I sigh softly,

"I can't believe we have a daughter"

I smile softly gently kissing the top of his head, 

"I genuinely didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love you... The first time I saw her, the pure love and joy I felt was unreal"

"The joy I felt for her was similar to when I saw you at the end of the aisle"

I grin and he looks up at me,

"God, the thought of you on our wedding day... That suit looked phenomenal on you"

"Oh shush"

"It did... Dark grey and a dark blue tie? I loved it!"

"You're a nightmare"

I grin and gently kiss his forehead,

"Laurence."

He meets my eyes and I gently caress his side,

"You're beautiful"

He smiles and rests a hand on my chest leaning up to capture my lips. I move my hand under the duvet to gently hold his thigh and he moves to straddle my waist. I move my hands from his thighs to his bum and pull back with a soft gasp,

"Fuck... You have got the nicest arse~"

I push my forehead against his and he nuzzles his nose against mine,

"I love you so much Ben"

"I love you too Larry... So much"

He gently pecks my lips and he falls to my side, 

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret marrying me?"

"Larry?"

"Mm?"

"I could never, in a million years, regret marrying you. You mean the world to me and I am beyond in love with you. I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you for a remarkable husband and Eliza for a beautiful baby girl"

A tear slips from his eye and I gently kiss it away,

"Please don't cry, love"

"I'm just happy Ben"

I bury my face in his neck and he gently plays with my hair, 

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone..."

I press a soft kiss to his collar bone and quietly hum,

"Is... Is that our first dance song?"

"... Maybe"

He giggles and pulls back snuggling into the pillow. He presses his forehead to mine and cuddles into me,

"Please sing it to me?"

I smile and start singing. By the time I'm finished Larry is still snuggled into me and I can hear soft snores,

"God I love you"

I wrap my arms tight around him and bury my face in his hair. Thoughts of my handsome husband and our beautiful daughter fill my mind as I slowly drift off myself.


	4. When Christmas Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25th December - 6 months.

Larry walks in and I can't help but notice how panicky he is. He stops to press a soft kiss to Eliza's head who happily gurgles, 

"I know princess, it's exciting isn't it? No, no it's not."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I can't find my Christmas jumper and I wanted Christmas photos with Liza..."

Liza... Larry started calling her that about 4 months in, she's 6 months old now and because she was born June 25th she was (sort of) born on Christmas day. She's been growing so quickly and I love her more and more each day,

"I need my jumper, Ben!"

"Relax babe, you take Eliza and I'll go try and find it"

"I'm just worried Ben, I need today to be perfect... Do you think she'll like her presents?" 

"Babe, of course she will"

I gently kiss his forehead before walking upstairs. I look around the bedroom and check our drawers and wardrobes,

"Babe! It might be in the wash!"

"I haven't worn it! Oh shit, no I'm sorry princess! No, no, no"

Larry sighs as I hear Eliza starting to cry. I walk downstairs and meet him by the door gently rubbing the back of her head,

"What happened?"

"I think I scared her..."

He sighs again and I gently lift her into my arms,

"Aww Lizey, Papa didn't mean it angel..."

"I'm so sorry princess"

He gently kisses her head and plays with her hair. She slowly starts to calm down and Larry frowns walking into the kitchen,

"There you go angel, shh, daddy's here... Papa didn't mean it"

I gently kiss her head and walk into the living room. I make sure she's fully calm before putting her into her bouncer, tickling her cheek and walking into the kitchen. Larry is standing at the sink, I notice his knuckles turning white with how hard he's gripping the counter,

"Babe?"

He jumps slightly and looks at me. I immediately notice the tears falling down his cheeks and walk over wrapping him up in a tight hug,

"It's just been so hard! I was so stressed before she arrived and now she's here and it's been great but I'm so tired and now I scared her and she probably hates me-"

I cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss. His hands move to my hair almost on a reflex and I gently pull him even closer. I move a hand to his lower back as my other gently holds the back of his head. I pull back after a few moments and push my forehead against his,

"Babe, relax... Please... I know it's easier said than done but things are going well! Of course she doesn't hate you, she loves you... You didn't mean to scare her, it was an accident; Laz, baby, you're a fantastic father"

He's quiet and it takes a couple minutes for me to find out why,

"What if 'fantastic' just isn't good enough?" 

"Larry, she loves you... I love you... You're doing an incredible job and I'm always going to be right by your side if you need me. That little girl in there thinks the absolute world of you! You mean everything to her and I know she means everything to you"

"She does... You both do"

"Why don't you have cuddles with her until the others get here while I keep looking for your jumper?"

"What if I scare her again?"

"Larry"

He sighs but gives in,

"Okay"

I walk into the living room with him and he sits on the sofa gently picking her up,

"Hey princess... Papa's sorry he scared you, I didn't mean it"

She smiles and I grin,

"See, she loves you"

He lays her on his legs on her back and gently holds her tiny feet,

"She's so beautiful... Look at that smile... I love you princess"

He kisses her feet and she wriggles slightly. He looses her feet and she happily kicks,

"Why don't you lean back and put your legs up so she can sit up against your legs?"

He does as I said and gently tickles her legs. She kicks again and Larry chuckles,

"I love her so much... I still can't believe she's ours"

"Me neither babe, me neither"

Ah, I love my family.


	5. Christmas Is Better With Family

I walk downstairs after hunting the entire bedroom out clutching Larry's sweater,

"Found it babe"

"Ah, life saver"

I sit on the sofa and gently tickle Eliza's tummy as Larry puts his sweater on,

"You been having fun with Papa angel?" 

She gurgles and lifts her foot to her mouth sucking her own toes,

"Ew, angel... You're getting your tights all wet"

I pull her foot from her mouth and she grabs my hand ramming my fist into her face,

"Marginally better"

Larry chuckles and I look to see him watching her with a look of complete adoration on his face. I smile and gently kiss his forehead as I move my other hand, that isn't getting sucked, to wrap around his shoulders,

"The others are gonna be here soon, right?"

"Mm... First time they're all meeting her"

"Do you think she's gonna be overwhelmed?"

I shake my head and Larry leans against my chest being mindful to keep his legs still for Eliza,

"No, she'll be fine... You ready to meet your uncles and your Aunt, Liza?"

She giggles and I smile,

"She's perfect Ben..."

"She is... You good to watch her while I check food?"

"Yeah, of course"

I remove my hand from her mouth and she immediately starts to kick up a fuss,

"Oh Liza... I'm sorry angel"

I stand up and grab her teething ring from the drawers,

"Angel? What's this?" 

I hold it in front of her and she grabs for it shoving it in her mouth,

"There you go"

Larry smiles and gently holds her feet rubbing the bottom of them with his thumbs. I ruffle his hair and walk into the kitchen to check on dinner,

"It's fine! Right on schedule."

I close the oven door and walk back to Larry and Eliza, I lean against the back of the sofa and smile gently resting my chin on the top of Larry's head,

"I love you"

I nuzzle my face in his hair inhaling the scent of his hair,

"I love you too"

"Strawberry?"

"Mm"

I move to bury my face in his neck and gently kiss his shoulder,

"Smells good..."

Larry in general smells good too, a slight woody smell with his natural scent, he always does,

"You smell good~"

I turn my head back and gently kiss his neck,

"Oi, not around Liza" 

"She doesn't know what's happening... You could put her in her bouncer and we could pop upstairs quick"

"Ben, we're not leaving our daughter"

I nudge my nose against his jaw and bite down on his sweet spot, he gasps and his hand immediately flies back and up into my hair, 

"B-Benny~"

I hum softly and gently suck at his sweet spot,

"F-fuu..."

The door bell rings and I groan pulling away from his neck,

"That's for the best, I do still have Liza in my lap"

I smile and walk to the door pulling it open,

"Hey guys!"

Mat, Jim, Simon and Martha all walk in after our greetings and Larry walks over with Eliza. I take her from him so he can greet and hug them all, 

"Oh, Ben, she's beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mat, our very own angel sent from heaven"

"Hey Larry, how old is she now?"

"Hey Simon, 6 months... It feels like it's gone so fast"

"It does, it feels like only yesterday we were bringing her home"

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course, we're not sure how she'll be with new people yet so who better to start with than her auntie Martha?"

I carefully hand her to Martha watching in case she starts crying. She's hesitant for a moment and I stroke the back of her head, she looks between me and Larry and I nod,

"It's okay, this is your auntie Martha and your uncles Simon, Mat and Jim"

She still seems hesitant before breaking into a massive smile,

"Aww"

I smile and Larry let's out a heavy sigh,

"Fuck, I was worried for a second there" 

"Me too, she's fine though"

"When can she have her presents?" 

"Uh..."

I look at the time and smile,

"We'll do it now and then she can have her bottle which should settle her off, we can have dinner and then she should be awake ready to play again at about 4"

"Sounds good"

"Lizey, you want some presents?"

She giggles and Larry's hand interlocks with mine gently squeezing.


	6. The Bond Between A Father and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's onesie; https://www.joom.com/en/products/5dd54e224a5ff50101e2fce2

I watch as Mat gently strokes Eliza's cheek and she shakes her new rattle,

"She loves that rattle"

I smile and gently kiss the top of Larry's head, he's currently snuggled into me on the sofa as the others fuss over Eliza,

"Food was brilliant by the way Ben, thank you"

"Yeah, no worries. Can't ask you to all come round for Christmas day and not feed you"

Larry chuckles and I gently rub his arm,

"Oh! If you guys ever need it we'd all be more than happy to babysit"

"Thanks guys, she loves you lot so I doubt that would be a problem if we were desperate"

I momentarily loose Larry to lean and grab my phone from the coffee table. I lean back and he wastes no time snuggling back into me. I unlock my phone and quickly message Martha about watching Eliza for Larry's birthday... Yes! I smile at Martha and lock my phone just as Eliza yawns,

"Oh, someone's sleepy"

"Does she need to go to bed?"

"Probably, you can help me put her in her pyjamas if you want Mat?"

"Sure"

I walk over and gently lift her up, she may be growing faster than a cricket ball can fly but she's still fragile! I get her to wave bye before walking upstairs with her and Mat,

"What we wearing, angel?"

"Can I pick?"

"Sure, check her wardrobe"

I gesture to it and Mat walks over as I take off her tights and checkered dress before taking out her hair ties. I grab her brush and sit her up, which she started to do about 2 weeks ago, gently brushing her hair,

"She sits up?"

"Yeah, she started about 2 weeks ago... Larry nearly shit himself the first time she did it, I can't wait for his reaction to her walking"

"What do you think her first word is gonna be?"

"I'm not sure... I really want it to be Papa, I know Larry's worried right now and has been since we brought her home. She loves him but he doesn't see that."

"He will"

"I hope you're right"

I carefully lay her back down and change her diaper before Mat hands me her fluffy polar bear onesie,

"That one okay?"

"Yeah, of course... Can you go get Larry for me? I know he'll want to say goodnight"

"Sure"

Mat walks off and I get Eliza dressed gently lifting her up,

"I love you, angel... Papa does too"

I nuzzle my nose against hers and she giggles,

"Hey, Mat said you wanted me?"

I turn to Larry and Eliza kicks seeing her Papa,

"Thought you might want to come say goodnight"

He walks over and gently kisses her cheek,

"Goodnight princess, I love you" 

"You wanna give Papa a cuddle?"

Larry holds his hands out and Eliza immediately reaches for him. He lifts her into his arms and she rests her head on his shoulder,

"Aw"

Tears cloud my vision seeing how much she loves him,

"She loves you y'know"

"I know... I think I forget that sometimes"

"Laz, you mean the world to her, and me, I don't know how I would've coped these last 6 months if it wasn't for you"

Larry smiles and goes up on his tippy toes slightly to kiss me. Eliza, clearly having none of that, sits up in Larry's arms, holds his face in her tiny hands and plants a big, wet kiss right on his mouth,

"Ugh, pfft, Liza!"

Larry spits and I laugh,

"I think she got jealous she wasn't having any kisses from Papa"

"Christ... Baby drool..."

I smile and he gently kisses Eliza's head,

"Thank you for the kiss, princess"

She yawns and lays against Larry's shoulder again closing her eyes,

"Right, sleepy time"

"Mm"

Larry walks to her cot and lays her down turning her mobile on, he smiles leaning on the side of her cot and I turn her big light off waking over,

"Sleep tight, princess"

"We'll see you in the morning, angel... I love you" 

"I love you, princess"

Larry gently strokes her hand and she grabs onto his finger, he gasps and I smile looking at him,

"I told you she loves you"

I wrap my arm around his waist and gently kiss his shoulder,

"I'll see you downstairs"

He nods and I walk down saying goodbye to our friends and tidying up. I soon hear footsteps and look to see Larry crying,

"Babe? You okay?"

"Sh-she loves me... She actually loves me"

I grin and he runs over jumping into my arms, I almost fall over but manage to steady myself. I spin him around before pulling back slightly and meeting his eyes,

"I told you she did, you mean everything to her"

"I love her so much Ben. I didn't think I'd ever love someone as much as I love you but her... I-I can't explain it, I want to look at her and cuddle her all the time"

"I know, babe, I know" 

I let him down as my back and arms are starting to ache and he gently kisses me,

"We should probably get ourselves to bed, it's been a long day"

"It has"

"Another day, no sex"

I roll my eyes and gently squeeze his hand,

"Shut up you"

"I'm kidding, sort of"

He winks and runs upstairs, I shake my head and grin to myself, 

"Such a dumbass"

I take off up the stairs after him knowing I'm in for a fantastic night... Whatever that may hold.


	7. Family Makes The World Go Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 31 - 6 months 
> 
> Eliza's outfit;  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/h5.aliexpress.com/item/32797923828.html

"C'mon angel, let's get to uncle Mat's. Babe, hurry up"

"I'm coming"

Larry throws himself to the bottom step doing up his converse,

"Alright, let's go"

We walk out and I buckle Eliza in giving her her teddy bear and making sure her coat is done up properly. I climb into the front as Larry follows suit and starts the car,

"We ready?"

"Ready"

He starts driving and I look back at Eliza,

"You ready to see your aunties and uncles and your cousins Lizey?"

She giggles and kicks,

"Yeah!"

"She looks so cute"

"She is cute"

Larry grins and I look back at her again,

"Lizey, who do we love?"

She kicks and I grin,

"Do we love... Teddy?"

More kicks,

"What about Daddy?" 

More kicks,

"What about Papa?" 

She almost throws her teddy with how happy she is,

"Oh! Big kicks for Papa!" 

"I love you too princess" 

I grin and gently squeeze Larry's thigh,

"We both love you"

"I love you both too"

I grin and put the radio on,

"Oo, good song"

I end up singing along seeing Eliza bopping along to the music,

"Eliza likes this" 

"It's a damn good song"

We soon make it to Mat's and climb out the car, I get Eliza as Larry grabs her chair, travel bouncer and I have her bag. We walk to Mat's door and I knock...

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mat"

I hear a song playing and get an idea, we walk in and put Eliza's things down before I grab Larry's hand and take her to Simon,

"Simon, can you take Eliza for me, I need to do something"

"Sure"

He takes Eliza and I walk into the garden with Larry,

"I know exactly what the plan is"

"Obviously, our song is playing"

He grins and rests his head on my chest as we dance,

"I love you so much Larry"

"I love you too Ben"

I gently kiss his head and softly sing into his ear,

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, you get that all the time... I know you do. Your beauty's deeper than the makeup and I want to show you what I see tonight... I wanma wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted"

He pulls back slightly and pulls me down for a soft kiss. He pulls back and gently runs his hands through my hair to hold the back of my neck, 

"I love you so much Benjamin"

"I love you too Laurence... Telling you I liked you was the best idea I've ever had" 

"I wholeheartedly agree... If you didn't then we wouldn't have gotten married and we certainly wouldn't have Eliza" 

"Our perfect little angel"

"She really is"

I hear a loud laugh from Mat and raise a brow,

"Speaking of"

"Yeah"

We walk in to see Eliza's hands tangled in Simon's hair,

"Oops"

I walk over and carefully remove Eliza's hands,

"There we go, shall we get this coat off? It's a little warm in here"

I lift her up and sit down with Larry taking her coat off, Larry puts her on the floor holding her hands so she can stand, 

"Aww she can stand!"

"Not alone and she's still very wobbly but she's happy" 

Larry carefully sits her on the floor before she moves to her tummy, she wriggles a little bit before moving to her hands and knees. She wobbles a little bit but ultimately starts crawling, she giggles and grabs her teddy bear from by Simon's foot,

"Oh god she can crawl!"

"She's growing so much... Almost 7 months old and she's already so mobile"

"I bet you can't wait until she's 1"

"We can... She's growing insanely fast and my god she needs to stop" 

"She'll be going to college soon"

"Noooo"

Larry falls into my side and fake sobs. Eliza whimpers and Larry looks at her,

"What's up angel?"

She falls forward catching herself and crawls to Larry. She sits on her bum and falls back, Simon, luckily, dives to catch her and carefully lifts her back up,

"Careful lil one"

She lifts her arms up to Larry and he picks her up. She stands on his legs and wraps her arms around his neck,

"I think she heard you fake crying and got worried"

"Aww, princess, I'm fine"

He sits her down and gently kisses her head,

"Damn right"

"Shut up, Ben".


	8. Without You I'm Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; I cried while writing this so uh... Good luck!
> 
> Also, Ben has some big boy feelings🥺

I sit next to Larry and hand Eliza a slice of banana, she takes it and happily eats it while grabbing two more slices squishing them,

"Ew, Liza... You're getting banana all over your hands" 

"We can clean her later, she's having fun"

I smile and gently tickle her little cheek,

"By the way, because you two haven't met her yet"

I look to see Mat carrying his daughter Ida before gasping and standing up,

"Oh my god... M-may I?"

He nods and carefully hands Ida to me, my heart swells as I look down at her,

"Oh Mat, she's beautiful..."

"She really is"

I turn hearing Kelly and smile,

"Hey Kelly, stunning lil girl you've got here"

"And you"

I look at Eliza who's giggling with Larry and Martha,

"I really do"

"Family... Perfect, huh?"

"On all accounts"

Martha rests her head on Larry's shoulder and I feel my chest tighten, no! I am not getting jealous over those two, we're all friends! I look down at Ida and hand her back to Mat,

"She's beautiful"

I smile and they both seem to notice my switch,

"You okay, mate?"

"I'm fine."

I look at Larry and Martha again before frowning,

"Hey, don't do this to yourself. Do you really think if Larry wanted to be with Martha he would've married you? Do you really think he would've had a daughter with you?"

"I know, it's not that it's just... We haven't had any real time alone since she was born. I know it's crazy because we literally live together but... I-I miss him"

My voice breaks and a tear falls from my eye,

"C'mon"

Mat hands Ida to Kelly and pulls me outside. We sit on his bench and I tug at my hair,

"I just... They're a duo y'know? Him and Eliza. He's a fantastic dad, I knew he would be, and she loves him to pieces but sometimes..."

"You feel like an outsider?"

"Sorta, yeah... I know he loves me and I know Eliza does too but I... I also feel like I'm losing him. I'm scared Mat"

"Didn't you two dance out here when you got here?"

"Yes, to our first dance song but then had to stop and come in because Eliza was trying to pull Simon's hair out... I love her more than anything but sometimes... Sometimes I just wish I had a night away from her, just me and Larry... We need a break"

I realise what I just said and my entire body caves in on itself as I just... Sob,

"Fuck! I-I'm such an awful d-dad"

"Oh, mate... You're not an awful dad for needing a break... Every parent gets like that... C'mere"

Mat gently pulls me and I sob into his chest,

"I-it's just taken s-so long for him to r-realise that she l-loves him and now I f-feel like I don't even h-have him anymore! I'm an a-awful dad and t-terrible husband! Th-they both deserve better"

"Ben, they love you... They both do. You're not an awful dad and you're definitely not a terrible husband. You're stressed and you need a break, that's perfectly fine! Have you spoken to Larry about this?"

"N-no, I d-didn't even realise I f-felt like this until I s-saw him with Martha"

I gasp and sit up,

"Mat, what if he wants a divorce?"

"What?"

"Oh god, what if he wants a divorce Mat?!"

I stand up tugging at my hair, 

"Mat what if he realises how bad of a dad and a husband I am and wants a divorce? Oh god Mat, what do I do?!"

"Ben, Ben, Ben, first of all you bloody breathe!"

Mat stands up and rests his hands on my shoulders,

"Breathe. Larry is not going to ask you for a divorce, he fucking loves you!"

"Everything okay?"

Me and Mat look to see Jim, Mat shakes his head and Jim raises a brow,

"Go get Larry, get Martha to watch Eliza"

Jim nods and walks back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, cliffhanger👀👀 Guess you'll just have to wait for chapter 9😜


	9. Happy New Years

"What?!"

I hear Larry's panicked shout from the garden and he quickly rushes out,

"Hey, Jim said you were crying. What's wrong?"

"Give him a hug"

He's clearly worried as I take Mat's advice and pull him in for a tight hug, he immediately hugs me back not questioning me, 

"Shh, shh, it's okay... Whatever it is it's okay... I'm right here"

Ironic... This is the closest I've felt to him in almost 10 months. I pull back after a few minutes, still crying but calmer,

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk. We've got Eliza, take your time... There's half an hour until the ball drops anyway"

I nod and Mat walks inside,

"What's going on?"

I sit on Mat's decking and Larry joins me,

"Babe?"

"I just... I ended up saying something to Mat and I felt really bad about it that's all"

"What did you say?"

I'm quiet deciding whether or not to tell him,

"Babe, it's okay... Whatever it is"

"I-I said that I need a break"

"Oh... Fr-from us?"

"What? No! God no! I-I mean from Eliza..."

He's confused and I sigh,

"What do you mean you need a break from Eliza?"

"I just need a break, I love her so much but I feel like I'm losing you"

"You're losing me?"

"Yeah... I feel like such an awful dad for saying it but I just... I just want one night away from her, one night just me and you. She means everything to me but I need to feel close to you again, I need to feel like I genuinely have a husband again and at the moment... I don't"

"Wh-? Why have you never told me this?"

"I didn't realise that I felt like this until I saw Martha leaning on your shoulder... Just seeing you, her and Eliza together triggered something and I just... Broke. God, I'm awful"

I bury my face in my hands and Larry gently rubs my back,

"No, no, babe... You're not awful. You're stressed, I get that. If you want a break from Eliza then we can do that"

"Really?"

I slowly look up at him and he nods,

"Of course we can, I'll see if my parents can watch her"

"I just feel terrible... You only came around to the fact she actually loves you like 5 days ago and now I'm asking for a break"

"Babe, I understand that you're stressed, it's okay and you're not terrible for wanting to spend quality time with your husband"

"S-so... So you don't want a divorce?"

"Wh-? You thought-?"

I look at Larry for the first time since we sat down and his face shows nothing but shock. Tears fill his eyes and he attacks me into a massive hug. His legs bracket my lap as his arms wrap tight around my neck, I wrap mine tight around his waist and gently kiss his neck. He pulls back slightly and gently caresses my cheek bones, 

"Babe, of course I don't want a divorce! You really thought I did?"

"I thought you would once you found out how I felt... I'm a bad husband and father... You both deserve way better than me"

"Ben, of course I don't want a divorce. We both adore you, you know that. You mean the world to us! Where would Eliza be without her daddy? Hm? Where would I be without my Benny?"

"With how clumsy you are probably dead"

"Exactly. I trip over fuck all nothing and I've accidentally stabbed myself more times than I can physically count on both hands... I need you Ben"

"Eliza wouldn't have even been born"

"Precisely. Ben, we both love you... We both need you. Please don't think, even for a second, that we don't"

I sigh and dry my eyes,

"I'm sorry... Kinda brought down the mood of new years"

"As long as you're happy Benny, that's all I care about"

I smile and gently kiss his forehead,

"You okay now?"

"Better, yeah"

"Good, I love you Benjamin Thomas Rickbond"

I laugh softly and gently rub his sides, 

"I love you too Laurence Carl Rickbond"

"5!"

"C'mon, I don't want to miss it"

Larry clambers off my lap and pulls me up,

"4!"

"Larry,"

I gently pull his hand making him turn to me,

"Thank you"

"Ben, you're my husband. I'm always going to be around to cheer you up."

"3!"

"Now come on! I want to ring in the new year with my sexy husband and beautiful daughter"

"2!"

We walk in and join our friends as I take Eliza back off Martha,

"1! Happy New Year!!"

I grin and gently kiss Eliza's cheek as Larry kisses her other one squishing her face. I meet Larry's eyes and pull him in for a soft, passionate kiss. His hands tangle in my hair and I wrap an arm around his waist. I pull back and grin,

"Happy new year baby"

"Happy new year babe"

"Habudube"

"Yeah, happy new year Liza"

I grin and just enjoy the moment with my friends and my beautiful family.


	10. Getting Ready For The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th March - 9 (nearly) months old
> 
> Ben's outfit; https://twitter.com/benwillbond/status/253559975060856832?s=19
> 
> Larry's outfit;  
> https://www.shutterstock.com/editorial/image-editorial/daybreak-tv-programme-london-britain-20-jun-2011-1349995j

I gently kiss Larry's neck as I try to stir him,

"Baby? We've gotta get ready"

He slowly starts to wake up and wriggles slightly before rolling into my chest,

"You... You're not helpful"

"I'on wanna get up"

"C'mon, we've gotta get ready... I'll get you a McDonald's coffee on the way"

"Mm, okay"

"Meet you downstairs in 10?"

"Mm"

"Okay"

I gently nip his neck and climb out of bed, bad decision looking back on it because it results in him slapping my arse,

"Laz!"

He chuckles sleepily and buries his head in the duvet,

"Luh you"

"Bastard"

He snorts and looks at me with one eye. I can tell he's smirking and I roll my eyes,

"What?"

"You look sexy"

"Oh my god... Get up"

"Fine"

He kicks the duvet off and my brain short circuits... I forget how fit he actually is sometimes. I check my watch to see that it's half 5,

"Fuck it, latest is 6"

I climb onto the bed and straddle his waist,

"Oh! I thought you wanted me to get up?"

"You will~"

"Ey!" 

I laugh and lean down happily kissing him. Not even 5 minutes later I hear Eliza babbling over the baby monitor, I sigh and rest my head on Larry's chest,

"We can carry on when we get there"

I climb off Larry and, as I'm already dressed, go see to Eliza,

"Hey angel" 

I walk to her cot and she looks up at me, she giggles and lifts her arms up, I lean into her cot and lift her up,

"Hi~"

I nuzzle my nose against hers and she giggles resting her head on my shoulder,

"Let's get you downstairs and give you a bottle while Papa gets dressed"

I walk downstairs and make up her bottle doing Larry and myself some toast. Me and Eliza are joined by Larry a short time after breakfast, 

"There's a slice of toast in the kitchen for you" 

"Thank you babe"

He walks into the kitchen and I look down at Eliza to see her staring at me intently,

"Your eyes are beautiful, angel, just like Papa's" 

"You saying my eyes are beautiful?"

I look at Larry as he sits on the sofa and nod,

"Always" 

He grins and I carefully clip Eliza into her chair. I lean against Larry and wrap my arm around his waist gently kissing his jaw,

"Can you keep it in your pants a minute? Our daughter is right there and I'm trying to eat breakfast."

Ouch... 

"Right, yeah... Sorry"

I loose him and sit up playing with my fingers. It doesn't take him long to finish and I climb off the sofa taking our plates and Eliza's bottle into the kitchen,

"Keep an eye on her"

I quickly wash up and dry the things before making sure I've got our passports, the plane tickets and our suitcases. It's our 5 year anniversary and Larry thinks we're going to Blackpool. Nay nay, we're going somewhere way more romantic! I can't wait... A whole week alone with my handsome, sexy husband. I'm going to miss Eliza like crazy, it's the first time we're spending any time away from her,

"I'm glad my parents are watching her... I don't think I'd trust anyone else to have her for a week"

"Mm. How is she?"

"Asleep again... Ben I-I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just really early. I know it's been a while and I swear I'll make it up to you on the trip but we're parents now, we can't keep acting like teenagers all the time"

I know he's right but God I just miss having him near me,

"I know... I just miss you that's all" 

I hear his footsteps before I feel his arms around my waist, I look at him and smile softly,

"I'm sorry babe"

I turn in his arms and they move to my neck as I wrap mine around his waist,

"I love you so much"

"I love you too... Happy anniversary"

I grin and gently peck his lips,

"Happy anniversary"

"5 years, huh?" 

"I know... It feels like so much less"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing! Larry, these past 5 years have been incredible. I still can't believe some days that I get to wake up and you're my husband... You're perfect"

He grins and pulls me down for a soft kiss, I immediately kiss back and carefully lift him onto the table. I growl and lay him back as his hands tangle in my hair, I go to undo the belt on his jeans when the door knocks. I pull back and groan,

"If it's not one thing it's a-fucking-nother"

"Just wait, once we're in Blackpool we won't be bothered"

"God, I can't wait"

I stand up and walk to answer the door as Larry presumably jumps off the table judging by the crash just as I open the door,

"Oh for fucks sake... Hey, can you watch Eliza while I make sure Larry's okay?"

"Hey Ben, yes, of course we can"

I walk to the kitchen and it takes everything in me to not laugh, Larry is on his arse on the kitchen floor, the table is tipped on it's side and Larry has a sieve somehow perfectly on his head,

"What... The fuck... Did you do?"

"I tried to get off the table"

"I see that... Did it tip?"

"No, Ben, it jumped."

I walk over and crouch down gently knocking the sieve off his head, 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Not injured?"

"No"

I stand up and hold a hand out, he takes my hands and I pull him up. We fix the table and go into his parents and Eliza.


	11. Bye Bye Beautiful

I wrap my arms around Larry's waist with my head resting on his shoulder,

"I'm going to miss you so much my little princess"

He gently kisses Eliza's head and she grabs onto him with her tiny arms,

"I don't wanna go but daddy is taking me on a trip... I love you so much"

I loose Larry and sit on the sofa moderately annoyed... I shouldn't be but God that pissed me off a bit. I order our taxi and sigh,

"Larry, we've gotta go soon"

"Owh, okay"

He gently kisses Eliza's nose and hands her to his mom,

"Oh she's so beautiful mom... I want to spend the rest of my life just staring at her. God, I don't want to leave her"

Then stay. 

"You go and have fun with Ben, we've got her. We'll bring your card when we bring her back"

"Okay... I love you princess, so much"

I stand up and walk to the 4, I gently stroke Eliza's head and she grins when she sees me,

"Hey angel, daddy's going to miss you so much... I wish you could come with us"

"Can she?!"

"But you're spending the week with granny and grandpa aren't you? Yes you are"

I gently kiss her head and Larry hugs my arm,

"Please, please, please can she come with us?"

I... I don't know how I'm going to survive this week. I love Larry and I love Eliza too, so much, but Jesus Christ!

"No, it's an anniversary trip. She can't come"

"Owh, meanie"

He sits on the sofa and I close my eyes taking a deep breath half tempted to actually take him to Blackpool,

"We should get going, when's your taxi going to be here?"

"10 minutes"

"Alright, we'll leave you two then"

I nod and Larry's dad takes Eliza's bag, 

"You've got the key if you need extra things for her, right?"

"Yes, she'll be fine Ben"

"I know, it's just the first time we're leaving her-"

"I don't want to"

"And I'm just a little worried about how she's going to do without us"

"She'll be fine, Ben, I promise"

"And you're sure okay with us calling every night to check in?"

"Of course"

"And you've got the schedule?"

"Yes, Ben, seriously love, stop stressing"

"Sorry I'm just... Sorry"

"It's fine, I get it. You two have a lovely time"

"Ben, are you sure she can't come with us to Blackpool?"

"I'm sure."

I say one last goodbye to Eliza before Larry's parents take her, I close the door and lean my head against it taking a deep breath...

"Right, I'm gonna check everything one last time so I know we've got it all and then we've just gotta wait for the taxi"

"Can she please come with us?"

"No. She's left now anyway"

"I'm gonna text just to make sure she's okay"

"Larry she has literally just this second gone, you can text later"

"Bu-"

"Later." 

"Fine"

He crosses his arms and pouts, to be fully honest I don't know if it's fake or not. I get he's tired but my god is he a brat!

"Okay, we've definitely got everything"

"How long until the taxi arrives?"

"5 minutes"

I double check that I have the passports, that they're updated, and the tickets before I hear a horn,

"That's the taxi" 

"I never asked, why are we getting a taxi to Blackpool?"

"We're not going to Blackpool"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

We take the bags to the taxi and I don't know about Larry but this ride feels tense... We make it in half an hour and climb out grabbing our bags, I check everything again and nod,

"Okay, let's go"

I smile and walk into the airport. After we get fully checked in I stop Larry in front of one of the screens and wrap my arms around his waist pointing to them, 

"Right, look up there. Our flight is 856, gate 4"

"856, gate 4... Los Angeles, Moscow, Tokyo or Paris" 

"8:35"

"8:30... 5... We're..."

I smile and Larry turns in my arms with a dropped jaw,

"We're going?... No... No, we're not? We're not going to Paris?!"

"Surprise"

"OH MY GOD, BEN!"

He grins and jumps into my arms kissing all over my face. I laugh and hold his thighs keeping him up, this almost makes up for him being a bit of a brat... Almost. He grins and I let him down,

"Do you really want to stay? Do you want to go get Eliza?"

Petty I know...

"Wh-? Oh..."

I smile sarcastically and walk to sit down at our gate,

"Ben, I... I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea of leaving her"

"I don't either but you didn't have to act like I was forcing you to come, I'm doing this so we have some time alone... I feel bad enough about wanting time with you"

He sighs and sits next to me kicking his legs over mine,

"I love you and I'm so sorry, I just love her so much"

"You think I don't? Larry, she means everything to me but I need to feel like I have a husband again"

He goes quiet and takes a deep breath,

"We've been arguing a lot..."

I sigh and nod,

"I know..."

"Maybe we really do need a break"

"Mm... You want that McDonald's coffee I promised?"

He laughs and nods,

"Yes please"

I grin and we walk to McDonald's,

"20 minutes until our flight"

We get our coffee and Larry seems to drink his in record time, 

"I am definitely falling asleep on the plane"

"That's fine, I'll wake you when we hit Paris"

"I still can't believe that's where we're going... Did my parents know?"

"Yeah"

"Those sneaky bastards"

I laugh and a voice comes on over the tannoy,

"Flight 856 to Paris now boarding. Flight 856 to Paris now boarding"

I grab our carry on and walk with Larry to board the plane.


	12. City Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel room;  
> https://pin.it/5PGYC2o
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!   
> There is a suicide mention.

I open the door to our hotel room and Larry's jaw drops,

"Holy... Wow!"

I put the suitcases and bag near the door before walking to Larry who's standing on the balcony,

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Ben, it's beautiful!"

"Almost as beautiful as you" 

"Oh shush"

"I mean it Larry... You're gorgeous" 

I kiss his shoulder and he turns in my arms, his wrap around my neck and he gently kisses my nose. I push my forehead against his and smile,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"What do you say we order some room service? Maybe some strawberries? Wine?" 

"Room service or get dressed up and go to a restaurant?"

"Ooo, the idea of you in a smart shirt sounds like heaven right now!"

"Restaurant it is, I'm gonna go shower then"

"Okay, I'll have a look for a restaurant"

"You could join me in the shower"

"Watch it Rickard"

He chuckles and I walk to the bed sitting down as I check for restaurants. It doesn't take long for us to get ready to go and I slip the hotel room key into my pocket walking out,

"So, did you find a restaurant?"

"I did. Apparently it used to be a wine shop"

"Ooo, history, I like it"

I check the map on my phone and chew on my bottom lip,

"What's it called?"

"Juveniles. Pretty affordable apparently and one of the best in the city" 

"Pulled out all the stops, eh?" 

"I want only the best for my dashing husband~"

"Dashing, eh?"

"Dashing, sexy, devilishly handsome... Take your pick"

Larry laughs and I grin taking his hands, we're in a really quiet street so I pull him into the middle of the road and he raises a brow,

"Why did you pull me into the middle of the road? Are you trying to kill me? Was this the plan all along?" 

I grin and we dance in the middle of the street while still sort of walking to the restaurant,

"Yes, this was all just an elaborate murder/suicide so I have you all to myself forever"

I tickle his sides and he wraps his arms around my neck laughing like a maniac,

"I knew it!"

I grin and stop dancing gently pulling him out of the road. I wrap an arm around his shoulders and gently kiss his temple,

"Nah, I wouldn't do that... I'd miss Eliza too much"

"Wow, nice to know the only reason you wouldn't kill me and then yourself is because of our daughter"

"It may be a shit reason but it's a reason. Be grateful"

"Is it the only reason?"

I pretend to think and Larry playfully hits my chest,

"Ben!"

"I'm kidding babe, of course it's not. I'd never do that to you" 

"Good" 

I grin and we make it to Juveniles walking in. I smile and drop my hand from Larry's shoulders,

"Bonjour, anglais ou français?"

"En anglais s'il vous plaît"

"Oui, table for how many?"

"2 please"

"If you'd like to follow me I will take you both to your table"

I smile at the accent of our waitress and follow her. We get seated and I smile,

"Would you like to order your drinks now or I can come back?"

"I think now would be fine"

I quickly check the menu and smile,

"I'll take a red wine please"

"Me too"

"And a bottle for the table"

"Very well, I'll be right back"

I giggle and Larry raises a brow,

"What?"

"Nothing, just her accent. It was cute"

Larry rolls his eyes and I sigh,

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't start thinking that I want her over you because I don't... Besides, you with a French accent is damn near illegal with how sexy it is~"

I gently glide the toe of my shoe up Larry's leg and he jumps slightly,

"Okay, okay, we're not playing footsie"

I grin and gently squeeze his hand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Larry has been teasing me with his stupid, sexy French accent for the past hour!

"You bloody wait until we're back at the hotel room"

He laughs and interlocks his fingers with mine,

"I thought you liked my French accent?"

"I do which is entirely the problem"

"It's too sexy?"

"Way too sexy"

He stops us and wraps his arms around my neck pulling me down for a hungry, passionate kiss which has me moaning into his mouth almost immediately. He pulls back and grins,

"I think we should get to the hotel"

"Mm, yup"

We run back and quickly make it going straight to our room. I unlock the door and it's barely closed before I push Larry against it lust completely taking over as I capture his lips with mine. I undo his belt and the button on his jeans before pulling back to kiss down his neck, nipping and licking at the pale flesh as I go. Larry's moans are nothing short of gorgeous as I leave lovebite after lovebite along his neck. I pull back and his hands tackle my shirt quickly giving up and just pulling it over my head,

"Fuck you're hot, Ben"

"Coming from you~"

I growl and pull him to the bed. I push him onto it and he looks up at me eyes involuntarily darkening,

"Jesus fucking Christ, I've wanted this for months"

"Then come get it~"

I smirk and lean down reveling in the knowledge that my mouth, and most of Larry's body, is going to be extremely bruised later, 

"Under the duvet?"

"Yes."

We stand up and quickly strip down to our boxers before climbing under the duvet,

"Ben?"

He holds my face and my heart pounds at how warm and open his smile is,

"I love you and I'm sorry I've been such a prat lately"

"I love you too and hey, I've been a bit of a prat as well... I'm sorry baby"

He smiles softly and leans up to meet me in the softest kiss I've ever had. I pull back and smirk, 

"You ready for the most amazing sex of your life?"

"God yes!"

I grin and pull the duvet over our heads.


	13. Laziness Leads To Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th March 
> 
> This is just sex written by... Nevermind. It's smut, enjoy yourselves I guess!
> 
> Also, kinda short

I smile as my eyes open to the beautiful sun rays shining through the curtains. I look down at Larry and give myself a few moments to just... Stare at him. His hooded eyes, long neck which is currently covered in lovebites, strong arms, sharp collar bones, soft lips, fluffy hair that is an absolute state thanks to my fingers last night. I chuckle softly and roll away from him to grab the room service pamphlet, I don't get to roll back because he rolls into me and rests his head on my shoulder while throwing a leg over my waist. I smile and gently kiss the top of his head. I order breakfast for us and gently play with his hair as I check all of my socials. I get an idea and snap a quick photo putting it on Twitter,

' _Love of my life, nothing is better than lazy mornings with you~_ '

I smile and refresh the tweet immediately getting flooded with support, well wishes and slight hate. All to be expected of course, Larry and I were hesitant to tell people when we first started dating because our audience was young children but the support we got was immense! Obviously the Baybond shippers were pissed but they came around to us soon enough and I'm glad they did. I wouldn't be the man I am today without Larry, I wouldn't be a father without Larry... I lock my phone putting it on the side and gently rub his arm. I haven't had chance to tell him in the haste of the... Endeavours... of last night but we're going to Disneyland Paris tomorrow, I can't wait! I grab my phone just to check the time before putting it back and kissing the top of his head,

"Baby? We need to get up..."

I gently move him to his back and kneel between his legs kissing along his jaw,

"We need to get up, love"

He slowly stirs and wraps his arms around my neck,

"I'on wanna... Lazy day..."

"We can, I promise. We can order room service, have a nice warm bath, maybe even watch a film"

"Mm, perfect"

"You gotta get up then... And I'm taking you out tomorrow"

He sighs and I kiss along his neck, he moans softly as his hand tangles itself in my hair. I move my one hand down to his leg gently wrapping it around my waist, he locks his ankles at the base of my spine and I grind into him kissing along his jaw to his ear,

"I love you so much... You're so fucking sexy"

He pants and I take his plump earlobe into my mouth, after how rough last night was lazy, early morning sex sounds perfect,

"I-I want you Ben~"

I growl softly into his ear making him whimper which goes straight to my cock,

"Fuck Larry"

"Pl-please~"

I push up slightly and move my hand down between our bodies to take my own cock in hand pumping myself. I moan and gasp as Larry wraps his hand around me, I slam my hand into the mattress below us as he pumps me, almost expertly, twisting his wrist when need be,

"You're so big Ben~"

I growl and tangle a hand in his hair pulling his head to the side so I can attack his collar bone,

"Beeeeeeeeen~"

I momentarily loose his hair just to hold myself up and gently swat his hand away before meeting his eyes,

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah"

I wrap a hand around my cock and line up with his entrance slowly pushing in, he gasps and scratches at my back,

"Fuck Ben, God yes!"

I have to hold back on going absolutely ballistic as the delicious heat envelops me,

"God Ben, I-I'm not going to last long~"

"Good~"

My voice is a low growl that clearly goes straight to his core judging by the breathy moans that tumble from his lips,

"Ben, fuck~"

I start to slowly thrust waiting for him to get used to it and his hands tug at my hair,

"God, yes!"

I keep up with the slow, deep thrusts not wanting to go to overboard with it,

"Fuck!"

"S'it okay?"

"Fuck, yes! God, it's incredible!"

He's usually quite quiet so hearing him this vocal is a trip I'm so glad I'm on,

"Oh Ben~"

Every whimper, whine and moan that falls from his mouth is easily bringing me closer and closer to the edge,

"Ben, I'm so close~"

"Me too baby, nearly there! Fuck, you're so tight~"

"B-Ben, touch me, pl-please!"

How can I deny that? I glide my hand down his chest enjoying the feeling of every line and curve under my fingers until I reach his cock. I wrap my hand around it and gently pump him while simultaneously biting down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder,

"Ah! B-en~"

Voice crack aside that moan was amazing!

"Fuck, God, shit yes! Ben! Ben! Ben!"

Hearing his lust, and sleep, filled voice repeating my name over and over like a mantra is intoxicating!

"Oh god, fuck Ben!"

His voice is on par with the voice he used for Walsingham last year and that got me so bad he couldn't walk for 3 days,

"God, I'm close! I'm so fucking close, God! Ben! Oh fuck, Ben, I'm gon- I'm gon-"

I lean down to his ear and let every last bit of lust overpower me so the growl in my voice is impossible to miss,

"Cum for me Larry~"

He pulls me down for a bruising kiss as I feel the sticky evidence of his arousal shoot over my stomach and chest. I'm not to far behind in my release as I feel him tighten around me, one last hard thrust and I pull back clenching my jaw as I fill him to the brim,

"Fuck!"

We ride out our orgasms before I carefully pull out and fall to my back,

"God Larry"

I pant and run a hand through my sweaty curls which are all but plastered to my forehead... The door knocks and I'm confused until I clock on,

"Oh yeah, I ordered room service".


	14. The Land of Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th March 
> 
> Ben's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/ApfX1bl
> 
> Larry's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/7MxuXze
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING;  
> Homphobia

I pull the backpack over my shoulders as I wait for Larry. After how (amazing) lazy yesterday was we needed a bit of excitement and when you're in Paris, France of all places you can't not sightsee so we're going to Disneyland! Larry, much like most things on this trip, has no idea where we're going and I'm quite happy about that. He walks out of the bathroom and I smile softly,

"Hey, look okay?"

"Beautiful as ever"

He blushes and walks over wrapping his arms around my neck. He pulls me down into a soft kiss and I smile into it before pulling back,

"Let's go"

We walk out and go downstairs leaving the hotel. I get a taxi and wait for Larry to put his music on before telling the driver where we're going. I lean back and rest a hand on Larry's leg. He gives me an earphone and I put it in listening with him, 

"Good song"

"Mm"

Hm... Somethings off with him, he might just be missing Eliza... I frown softly and feel a slight tug at my heart, I miss her too...

"Miss Liza?"

"Yeah"

"Me too"

I gently kiss his head and we make it to Disneyland,

"Oh my god! Disneyland!"

Larry climbs out the second the car stops and I pay climbing out,

"Ben, you're amazing!" 

He throws his arms around my neck and I stumble slightly as I'm suddenly met with all his weight,

"It's no problem, I wanted to come anyway" 

"C'mon I wanna see Goofy!" 

We run to the gates and I show our passes, we get let in and I immediately get dragged to Goofy. Larry gets a photo with him and he's practically vibrating with excitement,

"Thank you Goofy!"

He goes to run again when I gently yank him back,

"Fancy a churro?"

"... Yes".

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After taking a few more photos, I got one with Tiana and Naveen, my favourites, we went on a few rides, 

"What do you say we go on one last ride and then get food?"

"Okay"

We walk to a ride I know Larry's going to be insanely excited about and judging by the way he screamed louder than some of the kids and actually started jumping, I was right!

"YES! INDIANA JONES!" 

"After this we'll get food and then go on the Star Wars ride which is at the opposite end of the park"

"Then back to the hotel?"

"If you want, I kind of want to get more photos though"

"Okay"

We walk hand in hand to get food when I feel something cold hit the back of my neck,

"Ah!"

I touch the back of my neck and pull my hand away to reveal a blue liquid,

"What the fuck-?"

"Slushie..."

I look around and sigh,

"Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know babe..."

We get off what we can and I take Larry's hand again, I'm not going to let some random slushie thrower ruin my day,

"You need a new shirt"

"Food, disney store, ride?"

"Perfect"

I smile and we just get a tray of chips and a sausage/burger,

"God this is good"

I look at Larry to see him practically deepthroating the sausage,

"Fucking stop that"

He takes the sausage from his mouth,

"Problem?~"

"Yes, stop that"

He giggles and does it again,

"Laurence."

He blushes and removes the sausage from his mouth again eating it like a normal human, 

"Thank you"

"Sorry..."

As he walks off I hear him say something that sounds an awful lot like 'daddy', I walk over and gently pull him into my side,

"What did you just say?"

He smirks and leans up to whisper in my ear,

"Daddy~"

I growl and gently squeeze his arm,

"Watch it you."

He chuckles and gets his arm free before walking off. I watch him go, staring at his ass, before jogging to catch up with him. I make it and he throws a chip,

"Catch"

I catch it in my mouth and he laughs,

"I remember when we first started dating and you tried to show off on our first ever date with that trick"

"Oh god, no, don't remind me"

"Do you remember what happened Ben? Because I do"

I groan and he chuckles, 

"You hit the fork with the intention of sending it in the air to catch it and impress me, what actually happened Benny?"

I bite my lip to stop from laughing,

"You hit the fork, it shot the chip backwards and it landed in some random lady's drink"

I burst out laughing remembering it,

"It's not funny Ben"

He tries to be serious for all of 5 seconds before dissolving into giggles. I chuckle and dry my eyes with my shirt as I actually started crying with laughter. Larry wolf whistles and I raise a brow,

"Really?"

"Yes. You're a sexy, sexy man Benjamin"

"Oh please, I'm not nearly as sexy as you~"

"Bull. Shit."

I grin and gently kiss his forehead,

"Excuse me! Excuse me, this is a park for children"

I look to see a roughly 40 year old woman with 3 children and a very tired looking husband,

"Oh sorry, we'll stop swearing"

"The swearing isn't the problem" 

"Huh? Then wh-? Oh..."

"I don't get it"

I sigh and her husband gives me a sympathetic smile,

"Is this your husband?"

"Yes?"

"Do you engage in PDA with him in front of your children?"

"Yes?"

"Then why can't I engage in PDA with my husband?"

"Because it's disgusting!"

"Oh."

Okay, Larry's clicked...

"No, what's disgusting is that I can't enjoy a nice day out at Disneyland with my husband without someone saying that our relationship is disgusting or saying that it's not for children!"

"I-"

"I'm not finished! We have a young daughter at home who loves both of her dad's and she has never had a problem with it! None of our friends or family care so why do you, a complete stranger who we're never going to see again, care about what the fuck we get up to behind closed doors? I married this man for a reason, because I love him, I'm sure for the very same reason you married your husband. I can't show that I love mine purely because we're both men? If anything is disgusting it's your hipocrisy and harmful ideologies. If anything is harming, or bad for, your children it's the fact that you're letting them grow up listening to this absolute drivel you seem so intent on spreading. I love my husband and you're not going to stop me from doing that!"

I storm off gripping Larry's hand and stop us barely 3 feet away so she can still see and pull him into a bruising, anger induced kiss. Larry's free hand tangles in my hair and I grip his hip. I pull back after a few moments panting and smirk,

"Let's go ride"

The scream that comes from that woman's body is hilarious, the fact it's coupled with the husbands laughter is fantastic! I obviously mean the Star Wars ride but it's fun to see her misinterpret that. We make it to the store and bin our empty trays before going in to look at the tshirts,

"Hey, away from all that I just wanted to say I'm proud of you for how you handled it"

"Thanks... You don't think I went overboard?"

"No, you did good... I love you Ben"

"I love you too Larry"

He gently kisses me and I smile. I see two tshirts and walk over to them,

"Babe?" 

Larry walks over and grins,

"Yes! Perfect!" 

"Can you believe we've been together 6 years?"

"I know" 

"I asked you out about 7 months after I first met you"

"You asked me to marry you after a year of us dating" 

"As I said in my vows I fell in love with everything you were as a person and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... You were, and still are, smart, funny, sweet, charming, sexy... You're still the most gorgeous man I've ever met. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you"

"Me neither... Thank you for bringing me on this trip, Ben, it means everything... I'm sorry I was such a brat about coming I just didn't want to leave Eliza"

"I know. C'mon, I wanna get something for her" 

We walk to the young child/baby section and I smile, 

"I was just about to ask what her favourite Disney film was..."

"Wh-?! Her bedroom is themed Lilo and Stitch!" 

"I know that!"

I laugh and grab a cute onesie,

"Babe?"

He looks at me and laughs,

"Yes!"

He spots something and his jaw drops jogging over,

"I'm not saying we need to get it for Eliza but we need to get it for Eliza"

He turns to me holding a plush of Scrump,

"Really? Fine"

"YAY!"

"That's it!"

"Yes dad."

"Oi"

I walk over and wrap an arm around his waist pulling him back so I can whisper in his ear,

"It's daddy to you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza onesie;  
> https://pin.it/2l0M84i
> 
> Eliza teddy;  
> https://pin.it/74C52aD
> 
> Ben and Larry's tshirts;  
> https://pin.it/21LV6Fj


	15. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't perfect and it's kinda rushed because I'm not doing too well body wise🙃

I put the bags down in the front room and gently push Larry against the wall meeting his lips for a soft, passionate kiss. He gently scratches at my back and I move my hands to his arse. I pull back and kiss down his neck making him whine softly,

"Oh Ben~"

I pull him as close as I can physically get him and push the collar of his shirt out of the way with my nose to kiss along his collar bone,

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

I pull away from his shoulder and push my forehead against his,

"Hey... No more arguments yeah? We need each other, Eliza needs us. I know it was stressful before we left, I get that but I really do love you Ben... So much"

"I love you too and I promise, no more arguments, if there's something that one of us does that pisses the other off we'll just talk about it like adults" 

"I think it's the best idea moving forward"

"Mm... What do you say we go have a shower because we've still got an hour until Eliza comes home"

"Mm, perfect idea"

I lean down and lift Larry up onto my waist making him squeal as I carry him upstairs, I laugh and walk to our bedroom dropping him onto the bed with a soft bounce,

"Stay there"

He lays back and runs a hand through his hair making me blush. I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on getting it at a nice temperature. I go back and take back my rightful place between his legs,

"Hey babe~"

"Hi baby~"

He grins and pushes me to my back straddling my waist as he undoes my shirt,

"You're so sexy Benny~"

He drags his nails down my chest making me gasps and throw my head back in pure pleasure. I dig my fingers into his hips on reflex as he leans down to my ear,

"You look so hot writhing underneath me... Is this how you usually feel?"

"God, yes!"

"It's exhilarating..."

"Mm"

I meet his eyes and smile softly,

"No wonder you like being on top so much~" 

"I like seeing what I can reduce you to... A moaning, panting, sexual wreck... It drives me wild"

I buck my hips and he falls over me moaning,

"Oh fuck, Benny~"

I growl and lean up attacking his neck.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I walk downstairs and go to the kitchen wrapping my arms around Larry's waist,

"You're so beautiful" 

"Oh shush, eat your dinner"

I look to see a plate of food on the table,

"Oh my god, I love you!"

"I love you too now get, Eliza's going to be home soon, I'm trying to clean"

I gently kiss his shoulder and walk to the table, I sit down and go to eat when I sigh,

"Larry?"

"What, babe?"

"I really do love you..."

He looks at me and I play with my fingers,

"I-I know I'm not the best at showing it sometimes but I really, really do..."

"Where's this coming from? Babe of course you're great at showing it! You took me to Paris for our anniversary!"

"I know I just... I wish I could show it more. I really do love you Laurence Rickard"

He smiles and walks over gently pecking my lips,

"I love you too Ben Willbond... So fucking much"

I smile and gently rest my head on his stomach wrapping my arms around his waist,

"Y'know when we hit 10 years?"

"Marriage or dating?"

"Marriage"

"Mm, so 6 years time?" 

"Yeah, what do you say we renew our vows"

"Really?"

"Really" 

"I'd love that"

He gently kisses me and I pull back playfully squeezing his arse,

"Love you"

"Prick... Love you too"

The door knocks and Larry rushes to it. I stand up and walk after him my food completely forgotten, he all but yanks the door off it's hinges and immediately pulls Eliza into his arms,

"PRINCESS!!!"

"PAAAAAAAAA!"

He spins around holding her close and I chuckle watching them both,

"Has he missed her at all?"

"No, I don't think so"

"DA!"

Larry walks over and Eliza holds her arms out to me,

"Hey baby girl! Hey angel!"

I hold her close and gently throw her up before catching her,

"Oh angel, daddy's missed you so much"

I wrap my arm around Larry's waist and pull him close,

"Oh my lil family back together"

"I've missed you so much princess"

"Really? I hadn't gathered"

"Shu'up. Princess, daddy and papa got you presents! Do you want to see?!"

She immediately squeals and kicks holding her arms out to Larry, he takes her and walks to the sofa sitting her down,

"Stay there with teddy and I'll get the presents" 

She decideds to absolutely not do that and moves to her tummy before wriggling off the sofa, she stands there for a moment and Larry's mom sighs,

"She's done that so much since you've been gone but she's not done anything with it"

Well eat your words because the second Larry's mom says that Eliza takes a step, my jaw drops and I walk over holding out a hand. She takes my hand and takes another, very wobbly, step,

"L-Laz"

He looks at her and sits down on the floor,

"I said you've gotta stay on the settee"

"Laz, babe, just wait"

She looks at Larry and takes another step, he gasps and honestly... He looks like he's about to pass out,

"Oh my god! Princess, I'm so proud of you. C'mon, walk to Papa"

She takes 3 little steps before taking one big step and falling flat on her lil bum. She pouts and looks up at me and Larry with those big, bright blue eyes,

"Good girl, princess! Good job! Hi5"

She cocks her head before looking at her hand. I gently take her little wrist and help her hi5 Larry. I kneel next to her and she looks between her hand and Larry's,

"I!"

"Hi5?"

Larry holds his hand up and she gently presses her hand to Larry's,

"Aww, yeah, hi5"

"Our daughter is so smart!"

"Before you know it she'll be running around and going off to college"

Larry pouts and Eliza crawls over to him. She grabs his shoulder to pull herself to standing and gently hugs him,

"Aww~" 

"Thank you princess"

"She saw you pouting"

He nods and gently kisses the side of her head,

"Thank you"

She falls to sit in his lap and I oepn the bag pulling out Scrump, she squeals and kicks reaching out for him. God, am I glad she's back!


	16. Chocolate Bunnies and Happy Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27th March - 9 months old 
> 
> Eliza's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/7rUxBx7 (actually how I believe Eliza to look) 
> 
> Ben's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/15HINKm

I lift Eliza up out of the bath and put her down on the floor long enough to wrap the towel around her before picking her back up, 

"Right, angel, let's go get you ready for the day then we can wake Papa and you two can hang out while Daddy gets ready, sound good?"

She kicks and I walk to her bedroom,

"You have no idea what I'm saying but you're happy so I'm going to take it as a yes"

I grab her clothes, a diaper and the talc before putting her on her changing mat,

"Hi baby~"

I blow a raspberry on her tummy and she giggles while kicking,

"That's my lil angel, om nom nom"

I pretend to eat her and she laughs while kicking like crazy,

"Oh! Look at these strong legs!"

I carefully talc her before putting her diaper on,

"Do we dry your hair or clothes first? Let's do your hair or your pretty clothes are gonna get wet and we don't want that do we? No, no we don't!"

I blow another raspberry on her tummy before sitting her up and grabbing the towel,

"Liza n-"

I sigh and she looks up at me,

"You can't be playing with the talc look what happened"

She looks down at her tummy which is covered in talc and covers her mouth,

"Oh no!"

I gently rub her tummy and she notices that some of the talc is gone. She rubs her own tummy and falls into a fit of giggles making me chuckle. She rubs in (or smacks off) all the talc and looks up at me grinning,

"Good girl"

I rub her head with the towel making her whine,

"I know, I know"

I cover her face and slowly pull it off grinning,

"Peek-a-boo"

She squeals and giggles before kicking her legs, she falls back and I just manage to catch her head,

"Careful baby, don't want you hurting yourself"

I kiss her nose and she sits there confused for a while before sneezing,

"Oh!"

I chuckle and wipe her nose,

"Bless you"

She giggles and I finish drying her hair, much to her annoyance, before getting her dressed. I put her little pink bow in and put her sandals on before getting hit in the face with the bow,

"Liza, you've gotta keep it in"

I bend down to pick it up and put it back in. She takes it out and throws it on the floor again,

"No bow? Fine... What about a hat?"

I grab her little pink bucket hat and put it on,

"Better"

She doesn't throw it off so I smile,

"Good, now you sit in your crib like a good girl while Daddy tidies up"

I put her in her crib and she whimpers before I hand her Scrump and her teething ring,

"Just for a little bit"

We gave her a teething ring rather than a dummy so we didn't have to ween her off it. Luckily she's a very happy little girl and she's never had a moment where she needed a dummy. She's happy enough with a teething ring and she doesn't even mind not having one. I finish tidying and walk over to Eliza,

"Hey angel, having fun?"

She's babbling while playing with Scrump. She looks up at me and puts Scrump down pulling herself up on her crib. She grabs Scrump and looks up at me grinning. She holds Scrump up to me and I hold him,

"Why am I being given this?"

"Uggle!"

"Cuddle?"

I give Scrump a cuddle and hand him back to her. She holds his arm and lifts her arms up falling on her bum. She pouts and looks up at me,

"You want to go see Papa now?"

She lifts her arms and I lean down lifting her up onto my side,

"Right, let's go see Papa"

I walk to mine and Larry's room putting her on the bed. She crawls to Larry and all but smacks him in the face with Scrump. He manages to stay asleep and I roll my eyes,

"Pa!"

He rolls over, still fast asleep, and pulls Eliza into his chest. She goes to fight against it but quickly relaxes against him enjoying the cuddle,

"Alright, you cuddle with Papa, we'll wake him when Daddy's ready"

I leave to have a quick shower and get dressed before styling my hair and walking back,

"Okay, angel, we gotta wake Papa"

I lay next to them and Eliza sits up leaning against me. I smile just staring at Larry, I reach over and play with his hair sighing softly. He nuzzles up into my hand and I gently kiss his forehead,

"You need to wake up baby"

"Nooooo"

"Pa!"

"See, listen to Eliza"

"I'on wanna"

"You're so lazy..."

He giggles and I gently kiss his forehead again,

"C'mon baby, wake up"

His eyes flutter open and he smiles seeing Eliza,

"Morning princess"

She giggles and moves to cuddle Larry,

"Hi princess"

He cuddles her and I slide my arm under his neck happily cuddling them both,

"Morning babe"

I smile and gently kiss him,

"Morning baby"

Eliza sits up and kisses Larry's cheek,

"Aww, thank you princess. Are you gonna give Daddy a kiss?"

She kisses my cheek too and I pull her into my chest making her giggle,

"You're so beautiful, angel"

"Da!"

I smile and she goes quiet before speaking again, 

"Pada!"

I chuckle and kiss her forehead,

"Well done angel"

"Right, Papa's awake now so let's go get you some breakfast while he gets ready"

I kiss Larry's head and let Eliza kiss him before climbing off the bed with her and walking downstairs.


	17. Breakfast and Bad Hair Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's highchair;  
> https://pin.it/66bKnBZ
> 
> Eliza's breakfast;  
> https://pin.it/2SEeEYD
> 
> Larry's outfit;  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-RrkHNlShz/?igshid=10boxsrmgn3b5
> 
> A late upload, sorry, I've been asleep all day🙃😅

I walk downstairs with Eliza and put her in her highchair. I walk to the fridge and grab one of her apple fruit pots taking it over to her as she plays with Scrump,

"Here you go, you have that while I make you some actual breakfast"

I grab the crumpets we brought her as it's Easter and put them in the toaster. I grab my phone and quickly message Larry,

B: You awake yet? x

L: I'm up, I'm up x 

I hear footsteps and Larry walks into the kitchen yawning. He's wearing just a dressing gown and his hair is an absolute state!

"Good god your hairs a mess"

He shrugs and puts his coffee on,

"Wan' one?"

"Oo, go on then"

He smiles softly and makes us both a coffee as I check Eliza's crumpets,

"Oh, they're done"

"What you having Liza?"

"Camis!"

"Canabis?! Benjamin!"

I snort and butter her crumpets before taking them over,

"Crumpets you fuckin idiot"

He giggles and I walk over kissing his head,

"You may be the smartest man I've ever met but holy shit you're dumb sometimes"

"Piss off"

We both laugh and he hands me my coffee, 

"Might uh, might be a good idea to not swear around Eliza"

"True... Can you believe she's going to daycare on Monday for her first full day?"

"No. I don't even want to think about it"

"Back to work"

"Mm... And if I remember correctly," 

Larry steps closer to me and gently kisses my jaw while undoing some of the buttons on my shirt, 

"I get to see you as Vex again"

I roll my eyes and lean against the counter,

"Why does that, possibly drunk, weirdo do it for you?"

"He's cute"

"He can barely speak English!"

"You can hardly talk anyway, you find me hot as Ho-Tan"

"You can hardly blame me for that. You make a very beautiful woman"

He laughs softly and pulls me down for a soft kiss,

"Would you prefer me as a woman?"

"If that's what you wanted then I'd still very much love you, I married you because you make me happy not for the specific reason of you having a dick"

He smiles and rests his head on my chest,

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I was just curious"

"I always have and always will think you're absolutely perfect. That's not going to change even if becoming a woman is something you wanted to look into"

"It's not... I was just curious"

"Okay. You know I'd support you if it was though, right?"

"I know babe, thank you"

He gently kisses my nose and I smile,

"I did that to Eliza while I was getting her dressed and she sneezed"

"Cute! Anyway,"

Larry downs the last of his coffee and pecks my lips,

"I'm gonna go get dressed and sort out this mess"

He gestures to his hair and I chuckle,

"Alright, Eliza's just done with breakfast anyway so I might take her into the living room and just watch TV with her"

"Alright, I'll meet you in there. Love you"

"Love you too"

He walks off kissing Eliza's head on the way who happily giggles. I sigh and walk over putting her empty plate and empty fruit pot in the washing up bowl along with mine and Larry's cups. I grab her an apple juice and walk back to her lifting her up,

"Wanna watch TV with Daddy?"

"Pa?"

"Papa's getting dressed, he'll be down soon I think"

I walk to the living room and sit down putting her next to me. She moves to lay down resting her head on my leg and curls up cuddling Scrump as she drinks her apple juice. I take her hat off and quickly message Mat to see when him, Kelly, Bo and Ida are gonna be arriving,

"Laz! We've got 20 minutes"

"Okay!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The door knocks and I stand up, much to Eliza's annoyance who seemed to be very comfortable, walking to the door. I pull it open to reveal almost everyone apart from Jim,

"Jim's on his way, he got stuck in traffic"

"Ah, okay"

"Are you watching Horrible Histories?"

"Yeah"

My friends look at me weird and I'm confused as to why until I realise they can't see Eliza, I walk over to the sofa and lean over the back lifting her up,

"Ohhhh"

"Pa!"

I look to see Larry on screen and momentarily short circuit. It's series 5 episode 10 where he's doing a stupid deaths skit with Simon as Roman emperor Domitian... He's shirtless obviously, he still has no idea I specifically requested that, I should probably tell him,

"Can uh... Can one of you guys take Eliza? I need to see what's taking Larry so long"

"Sure"

I walk to the stairs not once taking my eyes off the TV and all but sprint up them. I slam the door open making Larry jump and walk over, 

"What ha-?"

I cut him off with a deep, hungry kiss and he scratches at my back. I walk us back and we fall to the bed. Larry pulls back after a few moments and pants,

"What the fuck caused this?"

I pepper kisses down his neck as I tell him, 

"HH. You. Domitian. Shirtless. Horny."

He laughs and pulls me down for another kiss before pulling back pretty quickly making me whine at the loss of contact,

"What about Eliza?"

"I believe Simon has her"

"We can't have sex while our friends are here"

"Fine"

I sigh and gently kiss his collar bone,

"I love you so much"

I undo his shirt while kissing down his chest and his hands tangle in my hair as I make it to his waistline gently nipping and sucking,

"Oh God Ben~"

I leave multiple lovebites along his waistline and he bucks his hips,

"Benny~"

His back arches and I smirk knowing how much I'm getting to him,

"F-fuck"

I push up and glide up his body happily kissing him, he gently pushes me back and undoes the last 5 buttons on my shirt,

"Fuckin... Christ"

"What about no sex?"

He stops and meets my eyes,

"Maybe if we're quick?"

"And quiet"

I grab my phone and quickly message Mat,

B: Do me a favour take Eliza in the garden

M: Sure, have fun ;)

I send him the middle finger emoji and toss my phone to the floor,

"Quick".


	18. Sandpits and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's gift;  
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Disney-Animators-Collection-Lilo-Doll/dp/B019TY6QIC 
> 
> Simon's gift;  
> https://pin.it/2714vuM
> 
> Mat's gift;  
> https://pin.it/EFnEcge
> 
> Martha's gift;  
> https://pin.it/6iz8dEk

Fucking hell Larry's hair is catastrophic! We walk downstairs hand in hand and I grab the brush from the side in the kitchen,

"Thanks"

I loose his hand and gently kiss his cheek walking outside. Jim is playing music on his phone and Eliza is holding Mat's hands while happily bopping,

"You having fun with uncle Mat angel?"

She looks at me hearing my voice and jumps,

"DA!" 

I walk over and pick her up throwing her in the air, she laughs as I catch her and gently kiss her forehead,

"Where's your hat? Laz, babe! Can you see if Eliza's hat is in the front room!"

"Yeah!"

"So... Have fun?"

"Shut up"

I glare at Mat and sit on the grass with Eliza,

"Hey Jim"

"Hey Ben, you sounded like you were enjoying yourself"

"I blame Larry entirely"

"Oo, thanks!"

I grin and look up at him as he leans over me to put Eliza's hat on her head,

"PA!"

"Hey princess"

He sits opposite us between Martha and Simon and grabs one of Eliza's presents,

"Princess? What's this?"

She looks and puts Scrump down reaching for it. Larry hands it to her and everyone watches as she takes the paper off, I have to help a bit, and kicks her legs while squealing,

"BA!"

She throws the ball and it rolls to Larry who throws it back. We brought her a Lilo and Stitch ball because she's a very outdoorsy little girl but she has no outdoor toys, 

"Good girl Liza, it's a ball" 

She looks up at me and grins,

"Ba!"

"Yep, ball"

She claps and Jim hands her a present,

"Here you go Liza"

She takes the present and I smile,

"Ta"

"Ta!"

"Good girl" 

She opens it to reveal a dolly of Lilo. She squeals and hugs the dolly as Jim grins,

"Aww, she loves it!"

"I can't wait until Ida is this age"

I smile and Eliza opens her presents from the other 3. She got a drink bottle from Simon, a dress like Lilo's from Martha and 2 plushies from Mat. She grabs her bottle and looks up at me,

"Din!"

"You want a drink in your new bottle? Okay, you stay here then"

I move from where I am and stand up as she throws her ball to Larry putting her plushies from Mat and the doll from Jim on the side with Scrump. I quickly wash her bottle as it's new and fill it with apple juice going back out,

"Here you go angel"

She looks at me and takes the bottle having a big gulp,

"Oo, someone's thirsty"

She gives me the bottle as Larry and Mat bring out her two main presents,

"Eliza"

She looks and crawls over to Mat who's holding her sandpit. He puts it down and opens it, she looks and puts her hand in before looking at Larry,

"It's sand, you can play in it"

She climbs in and sits there for a minute before I walk over and sit next to her,

"Babe don't you dare"

"Owh"

Larry sits next to me and I lean against his legs as the others join us,

"I can't believe you were about to use her trampoline" 

"Ben didn't even look at you, he knew what you were doing"

I snort and Larry helps Eliza fill one of her moulds with sand before making the shape of a fish, she giggles and does it herself,

"Eyy, good job Liza"

She crawls to the side and Mat lifts her out as she goes to the trampoline, she climbs on and sits in the middle of it clearly confused. I stand up and walk over taking her little sandals off before moving her to her feet, I get her to hold the bar and carefully bounce her. I loose her and she stops for a minute before bending her legs and jumping slightly. She gasps and giggles before jumping more, 

"Oh she's so precious" 

"We have got the most perfect little girl"

I sit next to Larry again and rest my head on his shoulder,

"You lot ready for work on Monday?"

"Fuck. No." 

"Yeah, no"

"I think that's mostly because we're not going to be around Liza and she's going to be at daycare for the full day for the first time"

"I think she'll be okay but I'm still worried"

God. Roll on Monday, back to work.


	19. Makeup and... Mistresses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28th March - 9 months

I pull up to work and me and Larry climb out. I lock the car and walk around it gently taking his hand. He's been crying pretty much all the way here, 

"You okay now?" 

"Yeah... God, I'm gonna be a mess when she goes to school"

"Think about it though, when she's at school me and you don't have to be at work all the time"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Possibly~" 

"Benjamin, please! We are in public"

"So you're saying that if Eliza was at school for the entire day and we didn't have work... You wouldn't want to spend the entire day with your husband?"

"Well... Now you mention it"

I grin and he gently kisses my jaw. We make it to hair and make up and loose hands,

"Hey!"

"Hey you two! Excited to be back?"

"Sort of"

"How come?"

"I miss my daughter"

"Aww, congratulations. How old is she?"

"8 months" 

"Aww"

"Do you wanna see a photo?"

"Sure"

Larry shows our hair and makeup girls Charlotte and Jessica a photo of Eliza and they both smile,

"Oh she's gorgeous! She's got your eyes"

"I know, she's beautiful"

"I bet you and your girlfriend are happy"

Welp, you can tell Jessica's new! 

"Husband"

"Huh?"

"Me and my husband, I'm bisexual. She's mine and my husbands daughter"

"Ah, sorry"

"No worries"

"How long have you and your husband been together?"

"Together for 7 years in March just gone married for 5 in June"

"Aw, congratulations"

"Thank you. I'm shocked you didn't know, pretty much everyone else knew about us"

I smile softly as Charlotte starts working on my hair, 

"So, is your husband as handsome as you are?"

I look at Jessica through the mirror and raise a brow, she can't see obviously,

"More so if anything... He's perfect, it's why I married him... Well, that and he makes me really happy"

"Don't sell yourself short, you're extremely handsome" 

"Oh, th-thank you"

I roll my eyes and Charlotte whispers to me, 

"Don't worry about her, she's new"

I smile but it's forced... Larry sits next to me and Jessica starts on his hair. I meet Charlotte's eyes and glance at Larry. She nods slightly and turns to Jessica,

"Hey Jess, Larry's hair is pretty high level stuff and I'm done with Ben's now if you want to work on his moustache" 

"Uh... Okay"

Yeah, that's right, get the fuck away from my man! Haha! I mean... Okay, yes, she didn't exactly go very far but she doesn't have her hands in his hair anymore so that's good enough for me! I put my glasses on and grab my phone messaging Larry,

B: Mine.

L: All yours babe, I promise x

B: :) <3 x

"Did you say it was your anniversary earlier this month?"

"Yeah, 7 years"

"Do anything nice?"

Why do you care?!

"We went to Paris for a week... Obviously we had to leave our daughter at home, she stayed with my parents"

"Oh! Did you go to Disneyland?"

"We did, we went to a restaurant, next day was a lazy day, next day was Disneyland and then for the rest of it it was a mix of lazy days and just exploring and sightseeing" 

Jessica finishes applying my moustache and leans against the counter talking to Larry. I happily stay knowing me and Larry are going to costume together. I mess around on my phone for about half an hour before just watching Larry through the mirror, he's on his phone so he won't notice... He looks so beautiful when he's relaxed, it's rare to see this side of him when we're at work. I grab my phone and send him another message,

B: You look beautiful x

L: uwu x

B: I take that back 

L: nO! I'M SORRY! Thank you<3 x

"Fuckin uwu..."

Larry snorts and I grin before Jessica pipes up again,

"So what are you guys shooting today?"

"I think it's mostly scenes with the Elder's and Debbie today... Should be pretty easy"

"We have to film that riot scene today, don't we?"

I look at Larry and he looks so hopeful, 

"I believe that's tomorrow. Depends if we've got time today"

"Ah"

"And your hair is done"

"1,000,000 hours later"

"Shut up"

We stand up and Jessica pipes up,

"Larry?"

"Yeah?"

She walks over and whispers something in his ear,

"Oh... Uh, thanks"

We walk out and I turn to him,

"What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing important"

He smiles and shrugs walking ahead of me... I do not like the sound of that!


	20. Detective Willbond Is On The Case

I walk out of costume with Larry fully ready for filming and gently kiss his temple watching his hair. He chuckles and I grin as we walk to sit down,

"Oh shit, I've left my phone in costume, I'll be right back"

"Okay"

I rush back to costume and grab my phone seeing Larry's jacket... I remember him putting his hand in his pocket and immediately removing it once we'd left hair and makeup. I walk over and, making sure I'm not going to be caught, check his pockets, I put my hand on something and take it out,

Larry, call me sometime ;)  
xxxxx-xxx-xxx  
Jessica x 

My jaw drops and I growl, this... Ugh! No, Ben, no. Don't get angry, of course Larry's not going to call her... Is he? I sigh and shove the paper in my phone case walking back out. I go to Larry and sit opposite him rather than next to him like I usually would,

"You okay?"

"Splendid."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Ben, the only time you ever use 'splendid' is when I ask you if you're okay and you lie straight to my face. What's wrong?" 

Fuck. Curse this man knowing me so well!

"I'm okay Larry, honestly"

He stands up and walks around the table to sit next to me,

"Is it Jessica?"

"... Yes, I can't believe she gave you her number"

"You went through my pockets?"

He's rightfully angry and I flinch slightly, 

"I was worried! I don't want to lose you"

His face softens and he sighs as he gently hugs me, 

"Ben, you don't have to worry about her. Babe, trust me, I love you and Eliza more than anything in this whole world, I wouldn't do anything to disrupt that"

"I know I just..."

I sigh and gently rest a hand on his thigh,

"I know... I love you"

"I love you too"

He breaks the hug keeping his arm around my shoulders and gently kisses my cheek. He looses me and leans back,

"Hey Larry"

"Hey Jessica"

"You can call me Jess, it's fine"

"Oh, okay"

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything?"

"I'm good thanks"

"Okay"

She walks off and I clench my fist,

"Am I fucking invisible or something?!" 

"Relax babe, please"

I growl but oblige for Larry's sake. Charlotte walks out to sit with us and Jessica joins us when she gets back,

"Hey"

I roll my eyes and Larry rests a hand on my thigh out of view,

"Hey, what did you get?"

"Just a tea, I love tea"

"Ah, I'm more a coffee man myself"

"I never got into coffee. What about your husband?"

"Tea mostly, he'll drink coffee if I'm having one though"

"Ah"

"Yeah, our daughter doesn't drink either... She prefers apple juice"

"Aww, she sounds adorable"

"She is, she loves her daddy and her papa"

"Surely you're her daddy right?"

Fire. Pure fucking fire in my veins right now. This bitch!

"No, that's my husband"

Larry gently squeezes my thigh and I move to hold his hand. He interlocks our fingers and I squeeze his hand, he immediately squeezes mine and I sigh softly. Mat, Simon, Martha and Jim all turn up and I smile,

"Hey you lot"

"Hey!"

"Oh guys, this is Jessica. She's new"

"Hey, I work in hair and makeup"

"Is Bo and Ida with Kelly?"

I look up at Mat and he shakes his head,

"No, they're with Kelly's parents"

"Who's Bo and Ida?"

"My kids"

"Ah, I thought you might've been Larry's husband for a minute there"

They all click that she has no idea and I message them all in the group chat, 

B: Play along. 

They all sit down after getting hot drinks. Larry asks them for a coffee and I get a hot chocolate.

"No, I have a son and daughter with my wife Kelly"

"Ah, have you guys ever met Larry's husband?"

"Yeah, we've met him on occasion like Christmas and stuff"

I get an idea, I'm just curious if Larry will play along,

B: Can I message her from your phone, I wanna see what she'll say x

L: Sure x

Larry sneakily hands me his phone and I type out a message to her,

L (B): Hey Jess

J: Hey Larry ;) x

L (B): I just wanted to ask because I'm curious. Do you have a crush on me?

J: Honestly, yes, you're very cute. If things ever fall through with you and your husband I'm just a message away<3 x

I hand him his phone back and he reads the message before his eyes widen,

"Fuck"

I rest my head on his shoulder and watch as he types to her,

L: I appreciate it Jess but I doubt things will fall through. I love my husband with my entire being and that will never change. I've also got Eliza to think about, she needs her parents. Even if things did fall through I don't think I could be with anyone else. I love my husband and I can't ever see myself leaving him, or him leaving me for that matter, I'm sorry.

She reads it and just locks her phone putting it on the table, I send one final message to Larry before doing the same and the others go to get ready so we can film,

B: <3

I love my husband.


	21. Love On The Streets Of Yonderland

Back in hair and makeup for one of the final shots of the day. We're soon done and we walk to set,

"I cannot wait for this!" 

"Me neither"

"I'm looking forward to Jessica's reaction"

Larry laughs and I grin walking to where we need to stand, 

"Gotta admit, as much as I am looking forward to this scene I do miss seeing you with your chest out"

"Oi, watch it Rickard"

"Not my fault my husband's so sexy is it Willbond?"

I grin and wrap an arm around his shoulders gently pulling him in for a hug,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We loose each other and everyone gets into position,

"And... Action!"

"So what do we need you for, y'know what I'm sayin?" 

I fold my arms glaring down Choop which is just Mat out of costume,

"Um... Who will... Give you..."

"Public holidays!"

Good job Simon, glad he's dressed this time! 

"Yes, like today which shall henceforth be known as... No I've gone blank"

"Blank holiday! Today is a blank holiday!" 

All of us on camera cheer and I start dancing as Larry turns to me,

"A whole day off, no work! We can do anything we want, man!" 

I stop dancing and turn to Larry holding his face in my hands as I pull him up into a passionate kiss. It doesn't last long, unfortunately, but Larry's eyes are shining!

"Why would you?"

"I dunno"

"We're cousins!"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird"

Me and Larry turn away from each other, 

"Damn right it's weird..." 

"Cut, good job guys! First take too"

I grin and look at Larry who looks so damn gorgeous, even with a fucking soul patch...

"That soul patch looks shit"

"Shut up, your hair looks shit"

God I want to kiss him again, 

"Your bandana is squishing your ears by the way..."

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me"

"I thought you'd never ask" 

I hold his hips and pull him into a passionate, hungry kiss. I may selfishly being doing this just to shove it in Jessica's face but I don't care. Larry is my man and it's my job to compliment him, not hers. I snake my arms around his waist and growl into his mouth, his one hand holds the side of my face as his other tangles in my hair and our friends wolf whistle. Dorks. I decide to give them a proper show and actually dip Larry deepening the kiss, more wolf whistles and a few 'whoops' from our surrounding friends and cast mates. After a few moments I pull back and grin pushing my forehead against Larry's as our eyes open,

"Jesus fucking Christ, you've never done that before"

"I don't care, I fucking love you Laurence Carl Rickbond"

"I fucking love you too Benjamin Thomas Rickbond"

I grin and pull him up gently pecking his lips, god I have the most amazing husband! I nuzzle my nose against his and we walk hand in hand to our friends,

"That was fucking adorable!!" 

Jessica is standing next to Charlotte with a dropped jaw and I have to fight with my own face to hold back a smirk,

"I-I didn't know you were married to Ben" 

"It's okay"

"Ben, I... I'm so sorry"

"It's okay just do me a favour?"

"Sure?"

"I don't mind you being friends with him... But stop flirting with him."

Her eyes widen and she nods,

"O-of course... Sorry" 

She walks off and Larry pulls me into a hungry kiss. After a few moments Larry pulls back panting hotly into my mouth,

"Fuck you're hot when you're jealous~"

I smirk and nudge my nose against his,

"I love you so much"

"I love you too... So much".


	22. Makeup Misshaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9th May - 11 months 
> 
> Eliza's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/3MOEXoV

I take Eliza out of the car and lift her onto my shoulders,

"Ready to see where Daddy and Papa work angel?"

She grips my hair and I lift my hands up taking her hands from my hair,

"Don't pull my hair angel"

"Yeah, that's Papa's job"

"Oh my god, shut up"

Larry bursts out laughing and I grin,

"You're such a prat... Angel, are you ready to meet the woman who tried to take Papa away?"

"Ben!"

He grabs Eliza and I blush looking down,

"Sorry"

"Wa!"

Larry puts Eliza down and we hold her hands as she walks with us. We, slowly, make it to hair and makeup and Larry lifts her onto his waist walking in. I follow to see everyone already getting ready,

"Hey guys, we would've been a little quicker but her highness wanted to walk"

Everyone looks and Mat immediately comes over,

"Liza!"

She squeals and holds her arms out to him. He lifts her onto his waist and she hugs him tightly,

"Aww, I've missed Liza cuddles"

"I think she's missed her uncle Matty"

"Ma!"

"Yeah, Mat, good girl"

"Aww, I'm gonna cry"

I grin and Eliza clearly spots someone because she starts kicking and bouncing against Mat's side,

"JI! JI! JI!"

Jim looks at her and waves making her squeal,

"JI!"

He grins and she pouts resting her head on Mat's shoulder,

"Uncle Jim's busy princess, you can have a cuddle when he's free"

Larry rubs her back and kisses her head. She buries her face in Mat's neck and I can tell she's sad,

"Oh angel..."

I walk around Mat so I can see her face and she looks at me with the saddest little expression, 

"You wanna come to daddy?" 

She sits up and puts her arms out to me. I pull her into my arms and sit on the sofa with her. I rest her on my lap and she leans against my chest. I rub her back and press a soft kiss to her head,

"Larry, you wanna come get your hair done?"

"Yep"

Larry stands up and walks to sit down in front of the mirror, 

"Pa?"

"Papa's getting ready for filming, it's okay"

I notice Jessica watching Eliza and I wrap a protective arm around her waist. I don't trust Jessica... No, it's not because of jealousy! Although I am very jealous of how fucking close she is to Larry right now, 

"And you're all done"

Jim stands up and walks over to me and Eliza sitting next to us, he gently strokes her leg with his finger and she looks at him. He holds his hands out and she immediately moves to get cuddles. He takes her and stands her on his legs holding her hands. She moves to her knees and wraps her tiny arms around his neck,

"And you're done. Ben? Do you want to jump in here so you can get back to Eliza quicker?"

"Yes please!"

I walk to sit down and Martha goes to Jim and Eliza. Martha comes over with Eliza and hands her a brush with nothing on it,

"Do you wanna do daddy's makeup?"

"Oh god"

Martha rubs my face with the brush before handing it to Eliza who does the same just... Slightly... Less gentle. She's practically smacking me with the brush. She giggles and I grin, as much as it's kind of hurting it's making her happy,

"Thank you angel"

Martha takes her back to the sofa so Charlotte can do my actual makeup. I notice that Jessica has finished Larry's hair, he's playing Ho-Tan for now so it's pretty simple, and they're chatting now. It's not a pro- she did fucking NOT just glide her fingers down his arm, 

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"We still taking Liza to the park after this?"

"Yep! We're gonna feed the ducks aren't we princess?"

"Du!"

"Yeah, ducks"

Larry turns in his chair and I almost choke, he's always been fucking GORGEOUS as Ho-Tan... I smile softly before my attention gets diverted watching as Eliza uses our friends knees to walk to Larry before holding her arms up to him. He lifts her onto his lap and kisses her nose making her sneeze,

"I swear, you kiss her nose and it's like it's a button to make her sneeze" 

Larry chuckles and gently nuzzles his nose against hers,

"Do you like Papa with long hair princess?"

He stands her up on his legs and I can't help but wish I was over there with my legs around his waist... I shake my head much to Charlotte's annoyance prompting her to yell at me,

"Ben! Stop that!"

"Sorry"

Larry catches my eyes through the mirror and winks. My cheeks immediately flush and I see Jessica glaring at me. Eliza looks at her and she smiles softly turning her attention to her, 

"Hey lil one, hi! Oh aren't you beautiful, yes you are. You can tell you're Larry's daughter can't you? Yes you can"

I clench my jaw and Charlotte gently squeezes my shoulder,

"And you're done"

I stand up and Eliza looks at me bouncing on Larry's legs,

"Da!"

Knowing Larry's got her I just walk out. My nostrils are flaring and my head is spinning, I'm so fucking angry! I shouldn't be and I know that but fuck, I can't lose him... I close my eyes and take a deep, shaky, breath before walking the rest of my way to costume.


	23. Horror and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a million times longer than usual and it gets very DARK and GORY. Don't read the this chapter or the next if you don't want to read that.

I leave costume and get a coffee just as Larry walks over,

"Hey, what the fuck was that about?!"

I look at him genuinely confused as to why he's so pissed,

"What?"

"You fucking storming out and completely ignoring Eliza. Why did you do that?! She said your name!"

"I heard her"

"Then why ignore her?! She's your fucking daughter, Ben!"

"I'm very aware of who's fucking daughter she is!" 

"Then why ignore her, huh?! Why fucking storm out?!"

"First off, stop swearing at me when I've done nothing wron-"

"Nothing wrong?! Nothing fucking wrong?! You've been a twat since we got here! Jessica is a perfectly nice girl and you're just being a dick because she flirted with me yesterday!"

"Oh, okay, she's a perfectly nice girl is she?! 'If things ever fall through with your husband I'm just a message away', yeah she sounds lovely."

"Ben! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! That was a text and you told her to stay away so she is!"

"She inadvertently flirted with you through Eliza! Through our fucking daughter like I'm not right there!"

"Ben, I fucking love you you idiot! What sort of bullshit is going on in your mind right now that this is that big of a problem for you?!"

"You're my fucking husband! Not hers! If anyone should be flirting with you, it's me. If anyone should be stroking your arm, it's me. I'm sorry if I don't want to fucking lose you to a girl you met yesterday!" 

I abandon my coffee and storm off not really going anywhere, mostly because I can't, and end up sitting on the steps of the costume trailer,

"Are you fucking sulking?! Because what, someone other than you finds me attractive?! Well news flash Ben, a shit ton of people find you attractive but do I care, no! Do I think you're going to leave me? No!"

I rub my face and stand,

"How many times have the people that find me attractive blatantly flirted with me in front of you?! How many times have the people that find me attractive said that if our marriage falls through then they're a message away?! How many times have the people that find me attractive tried to take me away from you?! Spoiler alert, it's 0. It's fucking 0."

"Oh my god, you're being such a dick for NO REASON! She's a nice girl! She's not going to take me away from you! She's just my friend"

"That has a crush on you!"

"You were my friend that had a crush on me!"

My jaw drops and I splutter stepping back,

"I- I was- WE GOT FUCKING MARRIED YOU IDIOT! WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FUCKING FEEL BETTER?! I WAS YOUR FRIEND THAT HAD A CRUSH ON YOU AND WE GOT MARRIED! ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S THE EXACT SAME SITUATION AND THAT'S HOW THIS IS GOING TO PLAY OUT?! WITH YOU MARRYING HER?!"

"Ben... Babe, that's not what I mean-"

"NO, IT'S FINE! I FUCKING GET WHAT YOU MEANT. I GET IT! I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY. I'm staying at my parents for a bit"

I grab my things from costume and storm to the car not caring a damn bit about the fact I'm in full costume and makeup. I start to drive home fully sobbing. I somehow make it home in one piece and rest my head on the wheel just sobbing. I grab my keys and my stuff going up to the house, I lock my car and open the door walking in. I lean back against the door and feel my heart break as I slide down it. I stay against the door sobbing before dragging my sorry self to standing and walk upstairs. I go to our room and as I'm sort of calmed down take my wig and fake moustache off. I get undressed not caring about things being clean for once in my life before I draw the curtains and climb under the bed covers. I'm lying in the dark and the silence just playing over 1001 scenarios that all end with Larry and Jessica together... 

[I love you and Eliza]   
[I'd never leave you]   
[I love you more than anything]   
[My husband is my world] 

I scoff and sit up turning my lamp on. I lean back against my pillow and lean over the side of the bed grabbing my phone,

J: Where are you??? Larry's worried sick!

S: Ben?? Can you please call or text Larry, he's worried about you

L: Babe, please answer me, I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't mean it like that I swear. I realise it was the wrong thing to say and I feel like such a twat xxx 

C: Ben? Hun? You okay? x 

I decide to message Charlotte,

B: Hey Charlotte, is Larry still at work? x

C: Hey hun, yeah, he's still here. Are you at your parents? x

B: No, I'm at home... Too tired to drive to my parents x

C: Ben, Larry loves you so much, he'd never leave you. He's crying his eyes up the poor love. Please call him x

B: I don't want to x

C: Ben, don't do it for me. Don't even do it for Larry if you don't want to... But do it for Eliza x

My chest clenches at reading Eliza's name...

B: For Eliza x

I go to Larry's contact and click the little phone icon. He picks up after a few rings but it's not Larry's voice I hear,

"Hello?"

Jessica...

"Jessica. Where's Larry?"

"He's a little busy right now... Ah, yeah~"

She fucking moaned... That has to be fake. She's bullshitting. I hang up and immediately go back to Charlotte's messages,

B: Where's Larry? Specifically. Is he with you?? 

C'mon, c'mon... Charlotte! Message faster!

C: Yeah, I'm literally looking at him. He's in makeup with me, Jim, Simon and Martha. Mat has Eliza. Why? 

I click the phone icon on Charlotte's contact and I roll my eyes. I fucking knew it...

"Hey Ben"

"Hey Charl... Can you put Larry on please?"

"Okay, Larry, he wants to talk to you"

I hear a few crashes before Larry's voice pours from the phone,

"Ben! Oh my god, babe I'm so sorry! I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't me-"

"Where's your phone?"

"What?"

"Where's your phone?"

"Why?"

"I just called you and Jessica answered. I asked where you were and she said you were 'busy' before fake moaning. Where's your phone?"

"It's in my- wait... Wait where's my phone?"

My phone vibrates and I look to see a message from Larry's phone,

L (J): Ben. I'm sorry but I don't think me and you are working out. I'm with Jessica now, the sex is way better and I love her. Sorry. We'll sort things out with Eliza. 

"That bitch"

"What happened?"

"Jessica just sent me a message from your phone breaking up with me saying you want to be with her!"

"Wh-?! Oh my god! Ben, you were right, you were so fucking right. Ben, I'm so sorry"

"Larry. I need you to do something for me"

"Yeah, anything"

"Go get your phone back. Put Charlotte's phone in your back pocket, I want to hear what she says. I'll mute myself" 

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I hear him leave before he starts talking again,

"Ben, I'm so sorry about what I said. You know that I love you more than anything and I'm so, so fucking sorry"

"Laz, it's fine baby, let's just fix this and we can worry about that later"

"I love you Ben"

"Laurence Carl Rickard, I fucking love you"

He laughs softly and I can tell he's close to tears,

"Benjamin Thomas Willbond, I fucking love you too"

I grin and get a thought,

"I'm gonna message Mat and make sure Eliza's okay"

B: Hey man, how's Eliza??

M: She's fine, a little confused and she wants her Papa and Daddy but she's okay. She's eating her banana pot cause she said she was hungry

B: Did she actually say 'hungry' or did she say 'ung' like usual?

M: Ung. She also said Pada? Not sure what that meant

B: She calls m-

"She okay?"

"She's fine, she just wants us"

B: She calls me da and Larry pa, she wants us that's all

M: Ah, I thought she wanted a panda toy or something xD

I snort and Larry sighs,

"What happened?"

"Liza said 'Pada' and Mat thought she wanted a panda toy"

Larry laughs softly and my chest feels all warm,

M: Larry's parents are here for Eliza??

"Laz, did you ask your parents to fetch Eliza?"

"No?"

"Oh my fucking god, babe, go to Mat, now!"

B: Simon, I need you lot to go to Mat, now!

S: On it

I rush to get ready and speed back to work,

"Babe, there's 2 people with Mat and Eliza, I don't know who they are"

"I'm nearly there babe"

"Right, me, Jim, Martha, Simon and Charlotte are going over"

I hear some commotion and make it running over,

"Thank god"

"Da!"

"Angel!"

I run straight to Mat and grab Eliza pulling her into my arms,

"Who are you?!"

"Uh..."

"Oh hey Ben"

I whip around to Jessica and growl,

"Where's Larry's phone?"

"Oh, you mean this?"

She waves it and tosses it to Larry. He quickly checks it and hands Charlotte her phone,

"Surprised you're here considering Larry broke up with you"

"Y'know I've been on the phone with him for the past 20 minutes, right?"

Her face pales and I frown,

"What exactly where you planning on doing with my daughter?"

"Oh nothing much. Well, enough that whoever found her body wouldn't recognise her... Shame, she is such a beautiful little girl. Luckily daddy's here to protect you, huh?" 

Eliza curls into my chest and I rub her back,

"YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

God Larry's angry,

"But Larry, baby, this way you and I can be together~"

"I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU. BEN AND ELIZA MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME. THEY ARE MY FIRST PRIORITY AND ALWAYS WILL BE" 

"After everything? After Ben yelled at you? Made you cry? Panicked you?"

"YES BECAUSE HE'S MY FUCKING HUSBAND!"

"Laz, babe, c'mere"

I pull Larry into my chest and he shakes with pure anger,

"Huh, cute family. Shame it's all about to go to hell"

"Huh?"

"Look at your daughter Ben. Look what I can do"

I look to see that I'm just holding a skeleton. I drop it and step back,

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I can take your entire family away from you Ben. Eliza was just the easiest one to take"

"No! God, no! Larry, babe?"

Larry steps away from me with his back to me, 

"Babe?"

Larry scoffs but it's... It's not Larry. His voice is deeper somehow, gravelly... It echos and I rub my head,

"I'm not your 'babe' anymore Ben."

Jessica steps toward him and rests a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turns and I gasp, his mouth is pouring with blood and his eyes are jet black,

"No. No. No. No NO!"

I shoot up and I'm immediately pulled into someone's chest,

"Shh, shh, shh, babe, it's okay... It's okay shh"

I pant and look up to see Larry,

"B-babe?"

"I'm here, it's okay. It was a nightmare... You fell asleep and it was a nightmare, it's okay"

"Y-you andandand Jessica and El- LARRY WHERE'S ELIZA?!" 

"Shh, shh, shh, she's fine babe, she's with my parents. I dropped her off so we could come and talk about this whole situation but I found you thrashing about the bed, it's okay"

"S-so the argument was real?"

"Yes, unfortunately"

"Wh-what about... Did I call you from Charlotte's phone?"

"No" 

I realise my lamps not on and I know exactly when I fell asleep,

"Fuck, Larry, babe, I'm so sorry I'll never, ever get angry at you like that again, I love you so much" 

"It's okay babe, I love you too and I'm so so sorry" 

I gently pull Larry down for a cuddle and bury my face in his neck,

"Please don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere".


	24. Make Up and Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions what happened in the last one so if you skipped the last one also skipped this one.

I let my eyes open and thank the heavens that me sleeping the second time went smoothly. I wrap my arms around Larry's waist and pull him back against my chest,

"Mm"

I bury my face in his neck and he rolls in my arms gently kissing my jaw,

"Morning"

"Morning... We need to talk about yesterday"

He's quiet for a moment before pulling back slightly, 

"I know... Ben, I really am so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out I just said it and wasn't thinking. You know I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything" 

I sigh softly and gently stroke his side,

"But...?"

"No but... I'm just thinking"

"Do you want me to stop being friends with Jessica?" 

"I-I hate seeing her touch you and flirt with you, it's like she doesn't even care that we're married..."

"Babe... Do you want me to stop being friends with her because I will" 

I think about saying yes before sighing,

"No. I trust you"

"You do? It didn't seem like that yesterday..."

"No, you I trust... It's her I don't" 

"Ah... Can we spend the day in bed?"

"If you want... What time did you say we were fetching Liza?"

"Tomorrow morning latest"

"Okay... I can't begin to imagine how she's feeling"

"I know... We promised her the park too"

"We'll take her... At some point. I don't want to lose you Larry"

"And I promise you won't"

"You mean the world to me... I-I can't lose you, I can't. I lose you I lose myself. I wouldn't be able to cope without you"

"You're not going to sweetheart, I promise"

"You, me and Eliza... We're a team, I-I can't imagine life without you and I don't want to. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Larry... Don't ever leave me... Please... I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"You can baby, I promise... That nightmare must have been crazy?"

"Jess killed Eliza..."

"What?"

"I was holding Eliza, she said she was going to take you both away from me and the next thing I know I'm holding a skeleton...   
You-you abandoned me, you went to her and your mouth was bleeding and your eyes were black. I-it was so scary, I can't lose you Larry"

"Holy shit babe..."

"I was just panicking so much about her maybe taking you away from me that... That happened, I'm sorry... I know you probably think I'm such a freak bu-"

"Babe, no. I don't think you're a freak I promise. Look at me"

Larry holds my face in his hands and makes me look at him,

"I love you more than anything and neither Jessica nor anyone else are going to hurt Eliza or me and NO ONE could take me away from you. I love you so, so much"

He pulls me up into a passionate kiss and I immediately tangle my hands in his hair. I pull back slightly and push my forehead against his,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"God, I've never felt this shit..."

I sigh and let my head fall into his neck as Larry rubs my back,

"Sweetheart? Do you want to go downstairs and cuddle?"

"Yes please... Can we watch a film?"

"Of course, c'mon"

We walk out and I get an idea. I gently yank him back and he looks at me,

"What's up babe?"

I lean down capturing his lips pushing him against the wall by his hips. He wraps his arms around my neck and I lean down lifting him up. I hold him against the wall and he tugs my hair moaning softly. I gently grind into him and he whines softly. I pull back and my chest clenches,

"Please... Don't... Don't leave me"

My eyes well up and he gently rubs my back,

"I'm not going to babe, I love you so much. Give me two seconds, put me down, yeah?"

I put him down and we walk into the bedroom. He grabs his phone and I wrap my arms around his waist with my chin on his shoulder,

"What're you doing?" 

He's messaging Jessica...

L: Hey Jessica. After everything that went down yesterday I cannot talk to you anymore, it's fucking up me and Ben and I need to be here for my husband. I'm sorry but we can't be friends. I'm blocking your number and please don't try and contact me otherwise.

"Babe, do-"

He clicks send and my stomach drops,

"I..."

Fuck. He's going to fucking hate me now... No, no, no, no, no... I loose him and step back. I hit the wall and sink down it covering my face,

"Babe? Babe..."

Larry walks over and gently kisses my forehead,

"Baby? Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"D-do you h-hate me now?"

"Wh-? Hate you? God no, no I don't hate you. Why would I?"

"I... I made you stop being friends with Jessica"

"Shh, no baby, it's not you, I love you so much. I wanted to stop being friends with Jessica because it's not right on you. I love you, I love you so much. You're so perfect, you mean the world to me"

He moves to sit on my lap and wraps his arms around my neck,

"I love you so much"

I kiss along his jaw and he tangles his hands in my hair,

"I-I promise babe... I promise, I'll make your birthday perfect"

"Oh baby, don't worry about that right now"

Larry's phone pings and he quickly goes to grab it,

"Oh"

"What happened?"

"Jessica's been fired"

"What?"

Larry moves to sit next to me and I sigh,

"She's been fired because of yesterday"

"Kinda makes sense"

"Yep... She's not mad which is good but uh... She said she wants nothing more to do with any of us" 

"Makes sense again"

"Mm... You feel better now?"

"Little bit. I feel bad for her, it's not really her fault she was just flirting with you... Can't blame her, you're hot" 

He laughs as he kisses my head and I wrap my arm around his waist,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Me and you Benny. Always"

I grin and he rubs my back,

"Always"

I grin and gently squeeze him.


	25. Princess and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14th June - almost 1 year (!!!)
> 
> Eliza's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/3E6XBOO
> 
> Larry's gifts;  
> https://pin.it/1LuqWys  
> https://pin.it/5D49589  
> https://pin.it/7JRu7tI  
> https://pin.it/XhmTXET
> 
> Ben's gift on his birthday;  
> https://pin.it/7B1dOa7

I'm practically blinded by the sun the second I open my eyes which is rude! I groan and roll to my side pulling Larry back against my chest as I bury my face in his neck. He sighs softly and rolls in my arms burying his face in my chest. I run my hand appreciatively along his side and down his back to grab at his ass, 

"Mm... Morning baby" 

"Morning babe" 

"You have got the nicest arse~" 

"You say that a lot~" 

"Maybe that's because it's true... I should get up soon" 

"I'on wanna get up yet..."

"You don't have to,"

"Mm... Good"

"But I do"

"No, cuddles... Eliza's not awake ye-"

He's immediately cut off by babbling over the baby monitor. He sighs and moves to his back. I gently kiss his temple and climb out of bed walking to Eliza's room in just my boxers,

"Hi angel"

She's standing up holding onto the side of her cot with one hand and gripping Scrump with the other. I lift her up and yawn before coughing,

"Jesus, okay, let's change your nappy before we go see Papa"

I walk her to her changing table and get her ready for the day before putting her outfit on. She's so cute!

"You look beautiful angel~"

I lift her up and blow a raspberry on her tummy making her giggle and kick. She laughs and I kiss her forehead,

"Let's go get you food then get Papa's presents and then come back up"

"Pa!"

"Papa needs some more sleep"

We walk downstairs and I put her in her highchair handing her the banana fruit pot I made last night,

"Bana!"

"Yeah, banana"

I do her some bread and butter with an egg. I take the shell off and smile softly taking it over,

"Here you go angel" 

She happily eats her food and giggles. I grab my phone and message Larry,

B: Happy birthday my darling<3 x 

I shockingly get a message back,

L: Thank you my love<3 x 

B: Me and Eliza will be up soon with your presents and some breakfast, I'm just feeding Liza first so she's satisfied x

L: Okay, I'll see you both soon :P x

B: :P x  
Miss you x 

L: Miss you too even though you're literally downstairs. I love you x

B: xD :P I love you too x

L: xD x

"Da!"

I look to see that Eliza's finished her breakfast and bin the crust from her bread before lifting her out of her highchair. I hold her on my side and get Larry's presents walking Eliza upstairs with a fry up I did for Larry balanced on my hand, 

"No flailing Lizey or Papa's breakfast is gonna go on the floor" 

I make it to the bedroom and smile, 

"Kick the door, angel" 

She actually does and I smile, 

"Baaaaabe, you awake?"

"Mm"

I walk in and Larry looks at me with one eye from underneath the duvet, 

"Sit up, breakfast"

He obliges and I hand him his food sitting on the bed with Eliza,

"I'm gonna have Liza cuddles until you're done"

I put Larry's presents between us and sit Eliza in my lap. I kiss her head and smile softly. She snuggles into me and I rub her back as Larry eats,

"Oo, as I'm in front of you now,"

Larry looks at me and I lean down gently kissing him,

"Happy birthday~"

"Thank you babe~"

"So, after you've eaten breakfast and opened your presents I need to pop out while you get dressed and then we're going out"

"Ooo, where we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Owh"

Larry pouts and I ruffle his hair,

"Just eat your breakfast" 

He obliges and once he's done he takes Eliza. He gently kisses all over her little squishy face and I move his plate to the floor as the room is filled with her adorable laughter, 

"Do you want a shirt?"

He stops kissing her to look at me, 

"Yes please"

I grab us both one and we put them on before I climb back under the duvet,

"Aww it's Papa's first birthday with you angel"

Eliza giggles and wraps her arms around Larry's neck,

"Abufde!"

"Aww, thank you princess"

She loose him and sits between us,

"Do you want to pick a present for Papa to open?" 

She hands him the big one and I smile softly watching him open it, 

"The best Papa in the world, hands down... Aww, thank you princess"

He gently kisses Eliza's head and she smiles handing him the smallest one, 

"Born 1975, husband 2011, daddy 2015" 

I smile softly and he kisses Eliza's head again before looking at me,

"I wouldn't be 2 of those without you" 

He pulls me down for a soft kiss and I smile into the kiss before pulling back. Eliza, immediately wanting in on the Larry kisses, grabs Larry's face in her hands and turns his head to kiss him,

"Thank you beautiful"

He gets handed another present and I smile softly. He opens it and raises a brow,

"A tshirt?"

"Mm"

He unfolds it and grins laughing softly,

"Oh, I love it!" 

"It's true y'know... You really are the best Papa ever"

"Thank you Benny. And you princess"

He ruffles her hair and she giggles,

"Last present for now"

Eliza smiles and hands Larry his last present,

"This... Oh god, is this a candle? Is this a sexual candle like the one I brought you for your birthday?!"

I scratch the back of my neck and he unwraps it,

"Blo- BENJAMIN THOMAS WILLBOND YOU AWFUL MAN!"

He let's out a hard, loud laugh and I grin as he throws his head back. I chuckle softly and he calms down to just a dopey grin pulling my head down. Our lips crush together in a passionate, messy kiss. He pulls back and presses his forehead to mine,

"Maybe later~"

"Or we could switch it round... It is your birthday after all~"

A filthy smirk takes hold of his features and I grin gently pecking his lips. He rests a hand on my cheek and leans up to whisper in my ear, 

"Maybe so... You know how good you are with you mouth~" 

"Happy birthday, love"

"Thank you darling"

"Abufde!" 

He grins and leans against me pulling Eliza in for a cuddle,

"Thank you princess".


	26. Shopping and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long one lads! 
> 
> Ben's outfit;  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFxCSOyFUAT/?igshid=7cyw2b65fp9v 
> 
> Larry's outfit;  
> https://twitter.com/kingsley_tom/status/1310671875261988867?s=19

"Right, let's go shoppiiiiiiiiing"

Larry rolls his eyes and grins at my stereotypically gay voice and I laugh as I hold out a hand. He takes it and I gently pull him into my side,

"Seriously though, let's go shopping. You can get anything you want"

"Anything?"

"Anything. It's your birthday, it's all for you"

He giggles and I gently kiss his forehead,

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Hm... I want some new clothes"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

4 hours later and we're in McDonald's,

"I'm starving" 

"Same..."

"Hey, after this can we go to the art shop? I need a new notebook and pen"

"You have about 956,000 notebooks and 'pens' for you are quills. I'm convinced you're actually Ho-Tan in real life"

He chuckles and opens his food box happily eating his nuggets, 

"Maybe I am"

"I knew you were a woman"

"Shut up"

He laughs and I smile leaning over the table to gently kiss him,

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Oh, I need to pop in home bargains"

"Okay, we can go before the art store. It's on the way"

"Which art store? Hobbycraft or The Works?"

"Hobbycraft" 

"Ah" 

I finish my burger and chips so now I'm just waiting for Larry as I drink my coke,

"By the way... Martha is watching Eliza for the whole night"

His head shoots up and I play with the lid of my drink,

"What? Why?"

"Because it's your birthday, I wanted to spend the day with you and I've got an idea for later"

"Oh my god Ben, you're so selfish. You can't just keep shipping Eliza off to our friends or my parents because you want to have sex."

Selfish... Oh... I grab my phone and message Martha,

B: We're picking Eliza up at 6 

M: Oh okay, everything okay? 

B: Larry just called me selfish because I asked you to watch Eliza all night 

M: Oh... Okay, well I'll see you at 6 then

B: See you at 6

I lock my phone and pick at my nails,

"We're picking her up at 6. We've got 3 hours"

"Okay".

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I walk around Home Bargains genuinely trying not to cry. I know Larry didn't mean it the way it sounded but fuck that hurt,

"Hey, here, I got some stuff I wanted"

I nod and he meets my eyes,

"Didn't you want to get some stuff?"

"Yeah, just a couple things"

"Ah"

I grab the hot chocolate packets and walk to the DVDs as Larry walks off to God knows where. My phone vibrates and I look to see a message from Charlie,

C: Hey Ben, we still good for Friday at 11?

B: Yep, Fridays fine. I'll see you then. Larry just called me fuckin selfish so I definitely need a session 

C: Oh Ben... We'll definitely talk about that, I promise. I'll see you Friday 

I smile softly knowing I'm going to get to see Charlie,

"What you smiling at?"

I jump at Larry suddenly materialising next to me, 

"Huh? Oh nothing" 

I lock my phone and put it in my pocket,

"Hm..."

He glances at my phone and I smile softly,

"Hey I've gotta go out Friday at about 10, I'm meeting up with a friend"

"Oh! Can I come?"

"One of us has to watch Eliza"

"She's got daycare. We're at work"

I forgot that as we're not at work today... We've both had the day off because we're not needed, 

"Oh... Right... Uh... No."

"C'mon, I know it's not one of the guys so who is it and why can't I come?"

I decide to leave the DVD we have plenty at home and just walk to the sweets,

"It doesn't matter who it is you just can't come"

"Please?"

"No Larry."

"Bu-"

"Larry! I said no."

He flinches slightly and I sigh,

"You can't come."

I grab some sweets and go to pay. We eventually make it to Hobbycraft in silence and, luckily, the place is huge so I can just walk off. I don't see Larry for a while as I'm looking at the colouring books and pens. I put a pack of pens and a book in the basket before going to the notebooks to find Larry,

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Found one yet?"

"Nope"

I nod and get a thought grabbing my phone,

B: Hey Charlie. I'm in Hobbycraft with Larry, it's his birthday. We're at the notebooks, do you think it'd be a good idea for me during the week to write down all my thoughts and feelings???

C: It might be good yeah, just give yourself 5 minutes at the end of the day to just write down anything that may have upset you or made you angry and you can bring it in on the Friday so we can talk through it

B: Okay, thanks Charlie

I lock my phone and sigh softly feeling some tension leave my body as I put my phone away. I notice Larry watching me and raise a brow,

"What?"

He stands up and crosses his arms,

"Who are you texting?"

"Just the friend I'm meeting on Friday"

"Yeah, 'friend' seems it!"

"He is my frie- well... Not really my friend I guess"

"So what is he to you?"

"Why is thi-? Laz you... Laz, baby, you don't think I'm cheating on you do you?"

His eyes widen and fill with tears as he steps back looking down,

"Laz?"

I put the basket down and I gently hold his hips,

"Baby... Do you?"

"I... I guess"

"Oh baby, no!"

I pull him into my chest and I rub his back,

"Baby, baby, baby. I would never, ever do that to you"

"Really?"

"Really! Larry I love you more than anything, I would never!"

"So why can't you tell me who you're meeting?"

"It's..."

I sigh and decide to just tell him but not everything,

"I'm meeting up with a friend-ish called Charlie" 

"Why during work?"

"He doesn't work on weekends. It's really important that I go see him. I see him every Friday at 11"

"How long?"

"Just the past 2 weeks"

"What does he do?"

"I... I can't say"

"Why?"

"I just... I just can't"

He pulls back and meets my eyes,

"You promise you're not cheating on me?"

"I 100% promise"

I gently kiss his forehead and hear a voice that I was not expecting,

"Hello Ben"

I turn and grin,

"Hey! Larry this I- are you Beetlejuice we were just talking about you"

"No, you said you were in Hobbycraft, I was in The Works, thought I'd come find you"

"Ah, anyway Larry this is Charlie. Charlie, my husband Larry"

"Ah, so this is the Larry I've heard so much about, it's nice to meet you finally"

They shake hands and Larry smiles,

"Hello... Sorry, I would say the same back but I've only just found out about you"

They loose hands and Charlie looks at me, 

"You've never told him?"

"No..."

"It might also help you if you tell Larry what I do and that way you can talk to him when things start to build up maybe too much before our next session"

"No. I-I'd rather he didn't know"

"Why?"

I glance at Larry but Charlie swoops in to save me,

"Most of my clients would rather not tell their partners or family about me because of any anxiety it could bring about for the fact that you might not see him the same"

Larry glances at me and I sigh,

"Charlie that makes me sound bad and he already thinks I'm cheating"

"Didn't he also call you selfish earlier?" 

Larry's eyes widen and I rub the back of my neck,

"Um... Maybe"

"Hm. Quite a lot to cover on Friday then"

"Yup..."

Tears fill my eyes as I nod and meet Charlie's,

"Would you prefer to move the session forward?"

"No... Our director gets pissed enough when I miss Friday for an hour let alone missing a different day and we've got the day off today for Larry's birthday anyway"

"Ah, so Friday's better?"

"Much... It'd actually be better if you worked on Saturdays but..."

"I do"

"Wh-? Oh. Can we move it to Saturday's then because of work?"

He grabs his phone and quickly checks,

"Uh, same time?"

"Yeah, 11 if possible"

"Alright you're in"

"Brilliant, thanks Charlie"

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday"

"See you Saturday"

I nod and he gently squeezes my shoulder before walking off. I grin and turn back to Larry,

"What's his job?"

"I've said I'm not telling you"

"But you didn't know he works weekends and your meetings with him are called sessions"

"People that do Charlie's job don't usually work weekends, not my fault I didn't know"

I turn to the notebooks and Larry puts one in before storming off to the quills,

"He is not happy"

"I don't know what to do Charlie"

A tear falls down my cheek and once I've got the first one I just can't stop them,

"Okay, okay, shh, c'mere"

Charlie pulls me into his chest as I cry,

"I-I just don't know what to do he keeps getting angry at me and he thinks I'm cheating on him then that whole thing with Jessica and he called me selfish-"

"Ben, Ben, Ben, breathe"

Charlie holds my shoulders as I pant and he gently brushes my hair back,

"Ben, breathe"

"I c- I can't"

"Okay, okay"

Charlie takes the basket and I see him walk to Larry before he comes back over leading me outside. He gets me to sit on the floor and I rock tugging at my hair,

"Okay, okay, shh, shh, I know, I know"

"What's going on?"

"Where's the basket?"

"Counter, what's wrong with him?"

"Ch-Charlie I'm so fucking scared!"

"Why are you scared?"

"H-he keeps getting angry at me, I feel like my marriage is fucking falling a-apart, I can't do anything right! Fuck! Charlie I'm so scared"

"Okay, okay, breathe, breathe"

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, he's just having a panic attack. Breathe Ben, there you go just breathe"

"Can I get anything?"

"Uh, can we get a glass of water?"

"Of course"

"Breathe Ben, there you go, there you go, just breathe"

I lean my head back on the window as the knot in my chest slowly loosens,

"Here you go Ben, have a drink"

I take the glass with shaky hands and have a sip,

"There you go... You're doing so well, I'm so proud of you"

I feel something nudge against my face and look at Larry who's got tears pouring down his cheeks. He pushes his head against mine and gently kisses my jaw,

"I love you... I love you so much"

"I-I love you too... I-I'm sorry I keep fucking up"

"No, you don't and it was mean of me to call you selfish. I'm so sorry Ben"

Larry gently pulls me into his chest and I wrap an arm around him getting my breathing back in order,

"You feel any better?"

"A little bit... Thanks Charlie, I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't here"

"This is why you need to talk to Larry, he'll be able to help you when things like this happen"

"It's easier with you, you're trained to deal with this shit"

"Very true"

"Wait... Are you Ben's counsellor?"

I sigh and nod against Larry's chest,

"Yeah... I stared seeing him after I had that nightmare about Jessica. Turns out I've got depression and anxiety"

"Why have you never told me?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was weak..."

"Wh-? Ben, I could never think that,"

He gently holds my face in hands and brushes my sweaty hair back from my head,

"Benny, you are the strongest person I have ever met and I'm so, so sorry I made you feel like you couldn't tell me"

"I love you"

"I love you too, I love you so much"

He gently pecks my lips and I smile softly happy that everything with Charlie is finally out in the open.


	27. Fears and Flashbacks

I put the bags down in our bedroom knowing most of it has got to be up here anyway, 

"Have you messaged Martha?"

"Yeah"

I sit on the bed and Larry walks over sitting next to me,

"I really am sorry that I called you selfish. You didn't have to take me out for my birthday but you did. You're an incredible man and I couldn't ask for a better husband even if I wanted to"

I smile and gently hold his hand squeezing it slightly,

"Thank you... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Charlie"

"It's fine, I get why you didn't want to... I love you"

"I love you too"

I smile and gently kiss his cheek,

"Anyway, I need a shower"

"Ben? I'm really sorry"

"For what?"

"Thinking you were cheating... I should've known you'd never do that"

I smile softly and gently kiss his head,

"You were worried, I was texting a random guy and wasn't telling you who it was. It's okay" 

"Do you want me to come with you on Saturday?"

"No, I'm fine... I've been to the last 2 alone"

I shrug and Larry stands up,

"I love you so much Ben"

He gently holds my face and pulls me down for a soft kiss. I gently hold his hips and his hands tangle in my hair. He pulls back after a while and smiles softly,

"I love you too Larry"

"Hey... I haven't ever been the cause of your depression have I?"

"I talk to Charlie about whatever upsets me. Sometimes it's you, most of the time it's not"

"Is... Is this one gonna be about me?" 

"A little bit..."

He sighs softly and gently kisses my jaw,

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I just have a lot of feelings toward you... 9 times out of 10 they're good" 

"The other one?"

"It's more anger than anything... I do love you Larry, more than anything... I always will I just..."

I take a deep breath and sit down running a hand through my hair,

"We've been arguing so much... I-I seriously feel like I'm losing you, like our marriage is falling apart and that... That terrifies me. I-I'm so scared of losing you that I feel like my worst nightmare is going to come true. I'm that scared that we're just going to keep arguing and it's just going to break down"

I tug my hair and he takes a deep breath sitting next to me,

"Is... Is that what we need?"

"What?"

"Is that what we need? Do we need a break?"

"Fr-from us?"

"Mm..."

"I... Do you want a break from us?"

"Honestly? No. I can't imagine losing you. You mean everything to me and you're the most remarkable man I've ever met."

I rub the back of my neck and he speaks again,

"I don't want it... I know neither of us do, but do we need it is the question? Maybe just a week apart, I'll stay at my parents we can collect our thoughts and decide the best course of action from there"

"We can't keep thinking of ourselves Larry. We're parents. How is this going to affect Eliza?"

He goes quiet and I sigh moving to sit on the floor so I can hug my knees. I close my eyes and end up going back...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I run my hand through my hair for the millionth time in about 20 minutes and take a deep breath,

"Can you stop? You're gonna fuck your hair up"

I smile apologetically at Mat and brush off my trousers even though they're not dusty,

"I'm so worried Mat..."

"I know but you have nothing to worry about. Today is going to go perfectly"

"God I hope so..."

"Hey, you love Larry, right?"

"Yes, of course, more then anything!"

"Exactly. And I know he feels the same! Ben, it's your wedding day, it's gonna go well. I promise"

I check my watch and it hits 12 just as the music starts,

"Fuck"

I stand up and my stomach is suddenly a professional gymnast. I face forwards and close my eyes taking a few deep breaths,

"Ben, look"

I let my eyes open and look to see Larry... Our eyes lock and the world seems to stop. A beautiful dark grey suit and a dark blue tie the opposite to my dark blue suit and dark grey tie. Tears immediately cloud my vision and I wipe my eyes making everyone 'aww' and laugh softly. Larry makes it to me and gently hugs his dad. I hold out a hand and he takes it stepping in front of me,

"You look so beautiful"

He giggles and I gently caress his hand with my thumb. After going through the general wedding stuff it gets to our vows,

"Ben"

I nod and meet Larry's eyes smiling softly,

"I did write down what I wanted to say but seeing you in front of me right now... Every word I could've ever written just falls flat. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you and I wouldn't have known happiness like I know today without you. You bring me so much joy and love and I can't imagine life without you. You mean everything to me and I hope I can prove to you every day just how special you are. When I first met you I didn't know you'd end up meaning so much to me but I'm so glad you have. Having you as my boyfriend and soon enough my husband... I couldn't be any luckier. You make my life complete and I don't care what happens in life as long as you're by my side. Laurence Carl Rickard, I'm in love with you and nothing will ever change that"

Everyone, including myself and Larry, is crying by the time I'm done and by the end of Larry's vows I'm an absolute state! We exchange rings and I smile softly,

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom"

I grin and pull Larry in for a sweet, passionate kiss as everyone cheers. I hold his hips and dip him slightly. I pull back and my smile is genuinely about to break my face,

"I love you Larry"

"I love you too Ben"

I grin and gently peck his lips before the music starts and we walk out hand in hand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I open my eyes and stand up,

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. We're not having a break, I love you and I know you love me. We're not doing this. We can get through this but only if we work together and start to actually talk about shit. I'm not about to lose you, even if only for a week, because of some bullshit argument. I love you Laurence Carl Rickard"

He grins and stands up wrapping his arms around my neck,

"God am I glad you said that. I love you Benjamin Thomas Willbond"

I grin and capture his lips spinning him around. I let him down and pull back grinning,

"I'm in love with you and nothing will ever change that" 

He gasps and his eyes fill with tears,

"Your wedding vows..."

"They have honestly never felt more appropriate! It's you, me and Eliza til the ends of the fucking earth."

"It fucking better be"

We both laugh and have an incredibly tight hug,

"Now what do you say we have a movie night with hot chocolate and sofa cuddles?"

"I say fuck yes!"

I grin and we quickly get ready, god I love him.


	28. Birthday Bonanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25th June - 1st Birthday
> 
> Eliza's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/3doRpHY
> 
> Bit of a shorter one because I wasn't feeling too good last night😔 much better now though🤪

I'm in the kitchen scrolling through my socials when I hear footsteps. My handsome husband walks into the room holding our beautiful baby girl,

"Hey angel! Oh you look beautiful! Papa did a good job getting you dressed didn't he?"

Larry hands Eliza to me and I gently kiss her cheek,

"Happy birthday beautiful"

She smiles and leans forward gently kissing my nose,

"Morning handsome"

Larry kisses my temple and I grin,

"Morning sexy, fantastic night last night~"

"Oh shush"

He walks behind me and reaches over my shoulder to gently hold my chest and kiss my cheek,

"But yes it was"

I grin and he walks to the coffee machine,

"Fancy one?"

"If you're making"

He chuckles and I gently kiss Eliza's head pulling her into my lap,

"Wanna watch YouTube, angel?"

I put a video on of Horrible Histories outtakes,

"God, she loves that video"

"Only cause we're in it"

Larry laughs and I grin,

"Oh! How did counselling go this morning?"

"Really well. Charlie actually said that I seem to be doing a lot better now which is good"

"Very"

Larry walks over once our coffee's are done and puts mine on the table. I put Eliza on the chair between us and smile drinking my coffee,

"Anything in particular you spoke about?" 

"Just how excited I was for today. You again"

"Me? Oh god what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing! I don't bring you up in the sessions just because you've done something wrong. I was talking about how I meant to write in that notebook I brought and instead spent about an hour just doodling you"

"What did he say?"

"Just that it's a good thing for me to do. Whether you've pissed me off, upset me or we're on good terms you're a safety net for me. He said it's good when my anxiety or depression is acting up to take 5 minutes out to either doodle you, hug you, kiss you. Just... Spend time with you and it should help"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Has it helped?"

"Oh! Duh! Yes, it has. Majorly. You're my rock"

I smile sweetly and Larry snorts before gently pecking my lips,

"Dork"

I grin and turn my attention to Eliza,

"Y'know angel, I would say how did Papa know what to dress you in but let's be real. He's always had good style, don't you think?"

She kicks and claps but I think that's more for the video than anything,

"See she agrees"

"I've got good style, huh?"

"Fantastic"

"What's your favourite outfit of mine?"

"Your suit... The uh... Oh crap, the one you wore for your birthday?"

"My birthday sui- oh my god." 

I smirk and he gently taps my face,

"Shuuuuuu'up"

"Never"

He grins and I stand up,

"I'm gonna get everything ready for today. You good hanging with Liza?"

"Mm" 

I walk upstairs and grab a backpack putting everything we might need into it,

"Babe! You want me to start on the picnic?"

"Yes please! Everything we need is on the side"

"Okay!"

I hear Larry's footsteps retreat and finish packing. I go down and into the kitchen just as Eliza tries to get off the chair. She starts to fall and I rush over grabbing her just in time,

"Fuck!"

I hold her against me as she starts to cry softly,

"I know, I know, shh"

Larry walks over and gently rubs her back,

"What happened?"

"She nearly fell so I grabbed her quickly, I think it scared her"

"Oh princess..."

"Angel, you want to go to Papa?" 

She reaches for Larry who instantly takes her and with gentle murmurs from both of us she slowly starts to calm down,

"Oh princess... You know if you wanted to get down you could've asked... You're too small to be doing that on your own because you could get hurt... Ask Papa or Daddy next time okay?"

She nods and I smile,

"You okay now angel?"

She smiles and sits up in Larry's arms rubbing her eyes with her fists,

"Let's get some tissue"

I walk to our tissue dispenser and grab a couple before going back to wipe her eyes and nose,

"There you go. Why don't you go watch Horrible Histories with Papa while Daddy sorts the picnic?"

"Isty!"

"Yeah, Horrible Histories"

She bounces in Larry's arms making him chuckle,

"Sure, let's go cringe at Papa's awful acting and melt at Daddy's beautiful singing"

"Other way around babe!"

"Not true!"

I grin and pack the picnic before joining my beautiful family in the living room. I sit next to Larry and wrap an arm around his shoulders gently pulling him into my side. He jumps slightly before relaxing into me and pulling Eliza to sit between us,

"Have you sorted everything?"

"Yep"

"So it's all ready?"

"Yep, we're meeting the guys at 10 and we've got to pick up the cake on the way"

"So we should ideally leave... Now"

I look at the clock and groan before pushing myself to standing,

"Yeah" 

I put Eliza's shoes on as Larry packs the car before leaving,

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Isty?"

"You can watch Horrible Histories when we get back angel"

I put her in her car seat and kiss her nose making her, yep you guessed it, sneeze,

"Wow, it is like a button to make her sneeze!"

"I told you!"

Larry laughs and I close the door starting to walk around the car,

"Hey"

I look at Larry and he smiles softly,

"I love you"

I grin and walk over gently pulling him into a soft kiss,

"I love you too"

I pull back and climb in the car. I wait for Larry to climb in and get buckled before starting to drive to the park.


	29. Picnics and Play Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's cake;  
> https://pin.it/1X6bkVO

I put Eliza down and me and Larry hold her hands and we walk to meet up with the guys, 

"You ready to see your uncles, auntie Martha and lil Bo again angel?"

She jumps slightly and I grin,

"I'll take that as a yes"

Larry chuckles and my phone pings,

"Oh, hold on"

Larry lifts Eliza onto his waist and check my phone,

"Mat"

I click to call him and he soon picks up,

"Hey, we just reached the park. We'll meet you at the bandstand!"

"Alright, we'll see you there"

I take Larry's hand and smile,

"Bandstand"

"Ah"

We go to the bandstand and it doesn't take long for Mat to arrive,

"Hey!"

"Hey! We're just waiting on everyone so we can take Eliza to play. Hey BoBo"

I tickle his cheek and smile softly,

"Remember Eliza at that age"

"Only time she was quiet"

I snort as Martha, Jim and Simon walk over,

"Hey guys!"

"JI!"

"Hey Liza!"

"I think she's got a favourite"

I smile and Jim holds Eliza as we walk to the play park. Larry goes with Eliza so I can sort the picnic and show the guys her cake,

"Oh Ben, she's gonna love it!"

"I know"

"Ben!"

I look at Larry and he gestures me over,

"I'll be right back"

I walk to Larry and cock a brow,

"What?"

"Find Eliza"

"Wh-? Tell me you know where she is?!"

"Yes, obviously"

I look around and see her,

"She has a friend!"

"Keep watching"

I see Eliza's cheeks flush and I raise a brow as the little girl she's playing with holds her hand,

"Aw"

They walk to the sandpit together and Eliza starts digging with her new friend,

"I wish she wasn't in the sand in that outfit"

I roll my eyes but to be honest I can't blame him, it is nice, 

"We can wash it calm down"

"You want me to finish unpacking while you stay and watch her?"

"Yeah"

He leaves and I walk to a bench,

"Hi"

I look to see a woman, brunette, very pretty by conventional standards. I smile and nod,

"Hello"

"Which ones yours?"

"Sandpit"

"Same with my daughter, she's the one in the black trousers and red jumper"

I look over to see that her daughter is the girl Eliza's playing with. I grin and they both move to their feet walking over,

"Oh, here comes trouble"

They make it and her mom sighs,

"Look at you Libby, you've got sand all over you"

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at Liza making her giggle,

"Are you having fun playing with the little girl?"

Libby nods and I smile softly,

"You having fun playing with your new friend?"

I gently stroke Eliza's cheek with the back of my knuckles and she nods before shaking her butt,

"You got all sand?"

She turns around and wiggles her butt again. I gently brush the sand off and she giggles jumping slightly as she turns back, 

"You have a sandpit at home that I can never get you out of you should be used to this"

"She's yours?"

"She is"

"Oh she's beautiful. Her mother must have the most beautiful eyes for hers to be that pretty"

I smile and nod,

"Gorgeous"

I don't usually tell people I have a husband, especially around Eliza, because you can never be sure how people are going to react to a gay man with a child.

"How old is she?"

"1, it's her birthday today actually"

"Aww, happy birthday little one"

My phone pings and I look to see a message from Larry,

L: Love you xx

B: Love you too, stop getting jealous xx

L: Hard not to, she's pretty xx

B: You're way prettier than she is xxx

L: BS xxx

I grin and shake my head,

B: Never xxx

I smile and lock my phone putting it back in my pocket,

"If you'd like you're welcome to join us for a little birthday picnic"

"Oh! Of course, can my boyfriend join us?"

"Of course"

I shrug and my phone pings again,

L: Picnics ready xxx

12 already, jeez!

"Hungry Liza?"

She nods and I hold her hand as we walk out of the park with the lady and her daughter,

"Daniel"

"Hello"

"Hi! I'm Jennifer, this is my boyfriend Daniel and our little girl Liberty"

"These are my friends and Eliza's uncles, aunts and baby cousin"

"Hey!"

"Hello"

"Liza, wanna see your cake, angel?"

She nods and I show her,

"STI!!"

"Yeah, it's Stitch"

She bounces as I stand her up on the blanket, 

"What do you say you have some sandwiches and stuff and then you can have some cake?"

She giggles and claps. I sit on the floor between her and Larry as we all tuck in,

"Did you bring drinks Ben?"

"Oo, Ben, nice name"

I smile and nod while blushing, 

"Thank you"

Larry leans behind me to grab the drinks and uses it as an excuse to whisper in my ear,

"I prefer daddy~"

I have to hold back a groan and he smirks handing out drinks for everyone,

"So who are your friends Ben?"

"Hm? Oh! Mat, Kelly, Simon, Claire, Jim, Laura, Martha, Guido, Larry and obviously you know Eliza"

I smile and we all tuck in getting to know each other.


	30. Loving You Is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's present;  
> https://pin.it/38M1vJd

I grin watching Eliza and Liberty babble away as they both eat their slices of cake... They're adorable,

"Cute aren't they?"

"They really are"

Eliza giggles at something Liberty must've done and I gently rub her back. I hear a hiccup and look to see Larry smiling softly. He hiccups again and I snort,

"You've got hiccups?"

"Yeah"

"I swear you're 5 years old"

He chuckles and shakes his head taking the last swig of his beer. The sun is starting to set and I smile softly watching Larry close his eyes. The sun is perfectly on his face giving him a warm glow and he looks beautiful... My heart pounds as I watch him, he's so relaxed and open as though nothing can hurt him... My heart fills with so much love and I snap a quick photo... Nothing on this earth can compare to how beautiful he is. He hasn't really had time for a haircut since Eliza was born other than a quick trim so he's got small curls at the side of his head and his beard has gotten longer too. I glide my eyes over his neck and down over his shoulders and chest which, must like most days lately, are covered in lovebites. I keep my eyes on their path down his body, lower and lower just allowing myself the time to take in and appreciate every single inch of my handsome husband. I smile softly and his eyes flutter open immediately meeting mine, oh those eyes... There's no word that would actually give Larry's eyes the respect they deserve... Beautiful, stunning and perfect just fall flat. I suppose it's that way for all of him. I can say he's perfect 24/7 365 but it's never enough... He's 1,000,000 miles higher than perfect and there will never be enough words in the English language to adequately describe him... The fact that he's my husband genuinely blows my mind. I've never been luckier than the day I asked him out and he said yes... Other than the day I said 'I do'. I get to spend the rest of my life with this gorgeous man and I couldn't be happier with that. People say marriage is a struggle and they're not wrong, some of the time it is but with Larry? Marriage is an honour, a miracle. I love him more than anything and even now, after 5 years, I still can't believe he's mine. I realise our eyes have been locked for the past half an hour and I blush looking away, 

"What was that about, Willbond?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how beautiful you look"

He grins and moves over gently kissing my jaw as he snuggles into me... Fuck Jennifer and Daniel, I have the world in my arms I don't care what they say,

"I love you so much Laurence Carl Rickard"

He looks up at me and gently holds my cheek,

"I love you too Benjamin Thomas Willbond... So much"

He gently kisses me and I card a hand through his hair. There's usually a slight rush with our kisses but not now, it's slow and gentle and full of emotion. I gently grip the back of his neck as I stroke his jaw with the most gentle of caresses. We pull back after a few moments and I push my forehead against his,

"I'm so lucky..."

"Please, if anything I'm the lucky one"

"Bullshit"

I capture his lips again and he grins into the kiss before we have to pull apart from smiling too much. One last quick kiss and I turn my attention to Eliza,

"What about Eliza's mother?"

I look at Jennifer who doesn't seem disgusted more... Intrigued,

"She doesn't have one, we had her through surrogate"

"So Larry's your...?"

"Husband. Since 2011"

"Ah, congratulations"

"Thank you" 

I smile and gently rub Larry's side,

"Well, it's late and this little miss is probably getting tired"

Right on cue Eliza yawns,

"Yep. So we should get her home for tea and some Horrible Histories before bed"

"I can't believe we've been here for 6 hours" 

"I know. You ready to go home Liza?"

She nods and I smile softly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Hey, I brought you a tea"

I look up at Larry over my glasses and mark the page in my book taking the tea,

"Thank you"

"Early night, this is rare"

"It's been a long day"

I hold Larry's cup as he climbs into bed before he takes it back,

"Eliza seemed to have fun with Libby"

"I know, we've got her parents numbers now so she'll have to come round for a playdate"

I take a sip of my tea and put my book on the bedside table knowing I'm not going to read again tonight,

"She liked her present too"

"Mm, we'll get a lot of use out of that"

We're quiet for a moment before Larry pipes up, 

"Can I ask you something?"

I look at him and smile, 

"Mm"

"When you were staring at me earlier-"

"For half an hour"

"Yeah, exactly! What were you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to be with you"

"Aww really?"

"Really... I wish there was a way I could tell you just how much you mean to me... Just how much I love you... Just how perfect you are but... Nothing works. Nothing feels right"

"It all falls flat?"

"Exactly..."

I take a gulp of tea and sigh,

"I really do love you... I mean it"

"I love you too Ben, more than anything... If someone told me when we first met that we'd eventually be married with a 1 year old daughter... I wouldn't have believed them"

"Why?"

"Because you're everything I'm not... You're handsome, you're fit, you're sexy and I'm just... Me"

"Laz, you are all of that and way, way, way more and besides I think 'just you' is pretty damn perfect"

He laughs softly and I gently hold his hand,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We finish our drinks and put our cups on our respective bedside tables. Larry goes to turn the light off but I gently grab his wrist,

"Not yet"

He looks at me and I lean down gently kissing him. His slender fingers tangle themselves in my hair and as his lips move against mine I let myself fall deep in love. I move my hand down to his hip gently holding him and we take our time just enjoying the feeling of each others mouths. I pull back purely to breathe and smile softly,

"This is it... There's no out anymore, not that I ever needed one, I'm in love with you"

He smiles and his eyes line with tears,

"I couldn't be more in love with you if I wanted to"

I gently brush a stray curl back from his forehead and he moves his hand to gently caress my jaw,

"You're so beautiful Ben"

I meet his eyes and smile softly,

"Coming from you"

He chuckles and leans up kissing and nipping my jaw and neck with absolute gay (no pun intended) abandon. We've both given up, every touch, every moan is more fuel to the flame of our love. I never want this to end and honestly? I don't think it will. I gently push Larry back and offer a filthy smirk, he knows instantly what's on my mind and offers his own smirk back. Oh god I love life!


	31. Awkward Meetings and Racing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23rd March 2009 
> 
> Ben's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/wb8l6dI

I brush my shirt down and walk across the quarry honestly really nervous. I look around and eventually spot someone I know, 

"Simon!"

I walk over and he turns to me,

"Hey! I didn't know you were involved in this!"

"Yeah, God am I glad to see a familiar face"

"Oh Jim's around here too, I think he's talking to Martha and Mat"

"Who?"

"Oh, yeah, c'mon"

"Martha, Mat, this is Ben. Ben, this is Martha and Mat"

"Hello"

I shake their hands and rub the back of my neck,

"Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Hey guys"

We look to see Terry and he grins,

"Hey Terry"

"Ah, glad you're here Ben. Right, Ben, Mat and Jim you 3 get yourselves off to makeup"

"Okay"

"Can I grab a drink first?"

"Sure"

I walk to the drinks table and make a tea. I take a sip and although it burns my lip a bit it's so good,

"Mm"

"Um, excuse me"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry"

I move and my face burns as I look to see a very attractive man, 

"It's no problem honestly, you were just..."

"In the way?"

"Yeah"

I smile softly and the man smiles at me... Holy shit those eyes are beautiful! 

"I presume you're one of the actors?"

"Yeah, Benjamin. Benjamin Willbond"

"You sure you're not James Bond?"

He chuckles and I raise a brow making him cough slightly,

"Bad- bad joke... I'm Laurence. Laurence Rickard"

"It's nice to meet you Laurence"

"Uh, Larry is fine"

"Ah, well Ben for me"

He nods and I scratch the back of my neck,

"So are you an actor too or...?"

"No, no, God no! I'm a writer"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A face that pretty should be in front of the camera"

I chuckle before realising what I said and I swear to God smoke comes out of my ears with how hard I'm blushing. Larry is fully frozen and to be honest I don't blame him,

"I- what I meant was that you're very attracti- I mean I've never met a writer that handsom- y'know what I give up. I-I'll see you around" 

I walk off and run a hand over my face,

"Grade A dumbass, good job Benjamin."

I get to makeup and groan,

"You alright?"

"No... First day and I've already embarrassed myself"

"How?"

"I was standing in front of the kettle so I was blocking the way and then I called the guy that wanted to use it handsome, attractive and pretty..."

"Is he pretty?"

"I'd say so. His eyes are... Wow"

"There he goes, questioning his sexuality"

I glare at Jim and he chuckles,

"I'm kidding, more power to you"

"Thanks... I've never even been properly attracted to guys before but him? Jesus Christ I've just been thrown for a loop!"

The door opens and I almost choke on my tea, 

"Hey, apparently I'm in this sketch so..."

"Oh yeah, no problem. Take a seat"

Fuck! Larry walks over and sits next to me, my cheeks are on fire! This is also a two seater sofa so our legs are touching, yeah 'not attracted to guys' my arse! I sigh softly and I'm half aware of Larry talking to Jim,

"And have you met Ben?"

My head shoots up and Larry glances my way blushing furiously,

"Uh, y-yeah, we met earlier"

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to know who the 'kettle guy' is would you?"

JIM SHUT UP!

"Kettle... Guy?"

"Yeah, apparently he met some guy by the kettle and called him handsome and attractive and pretty" 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, got him over here questio-"

"So what's this sketch gonna be?"

"Roman funeral, sounds like it's gonna be fun. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Yeah, this guys now got Ben questioning his sexuality. He's got really pretty eyes apparently"

"Really?"

I can hear the smirk in Larry's voice, fuck you Jim!

"Anyways, I'm Jim. Jim Howick"

"Laurence Rickard. You can call me Larry"

"Ah. Are you an actor too then?"

"No, a writer. I wasn't even meant to be in this sketch but they needed another person?"

"Couldn't they have roped Simon in? Not that you shouldn't do it I just mean that Simon's an actual actor and I mean, he is here and he probably knows a bit more about acting than you. Not that you don't know anything about acting just that Simon's probably got more jobs under his belt than- oh for fucks sake. I'm just gonna not speak"

Larry laughs and my heart pounds. It's such a lovely, low, rumbling laugh. My eyes widen on pure awe as I watch him laugh. He notices me staring and his laughter dies pretty quickly,

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable you've just got a really nice laugh. I like it"

"Oh, well, thank you"

I nod and take a drink of my tea,

"Tea or coffee?"

I almost drop said tea at being asked a direct question by Larry spilling most of it on my jeans, 

"I... I meant to do that..."

"Mm, sure you did"

"I got tea... I didn't splash you did I?"

"A little bit, it's fine. Have you got spare clothes?" 

"Uh... No... I'll wait til I'm changed and put my jeans on the radiator"

"What did you do?"

"Spilt pretty much half my cup of tea on my jeans..." 

"You're an idiot"

"Yeah... I'm gonna go get dressed before makeup so these have time to dry"

"Oh, I may as well come with you as we're both waiting"

Oh Christ! Alone in a room with Larry both of us getting changed just... Fucking kill me! I finish the last of my tea and bin my cup walking to costume,

"Ah, wet jeans, ew, it feels like I've pissed myself!"

Larry snorts and I tug my hair,

"Do that often?"

"Uh, no"

He chuckles and I blush putting my hands in my jean pockets. We walk into costume and I sigh walking to the rack. I grab mine and go to the corner. I'm done pretty quickly and turn to talk to Larry when I practically choke on my own saliva, he's currently standing in the middle of the room trying to sort his costume in just his boxers. My eyes widen as I glide them over his body. I get brought out of my daze by a groan of frustration and I realise he's having a hard time sorting his costume. I walk over and take it from him as he meets my eyes. I help him get sorted and thank god the costume is baggy because I have a very big problem right now,

"Thank you"

"No problem" 

I smile and blush looking away,

"I was struggling for a while"

"Yeah, I saw" 

I smile softly and he raises a brow,

"Really? And how long were you watching before you decided to help?"

"Oh, I uh... A-a few minutes... N-not that-Not that long really" 

"Are you lying?"

He steps closer and my heart is racing,

"Uh m-maybe"

"How long Ben?"

My eyes close as I let out a deep groan. God, my name sounds so good when he says it. My eyes open and he's smirking with a raised brow,

"A-about 10 minutes"

"Really? Like the view huh?"

"Yes. NO! Uh, I-I mean I wasn't staring, y'know, at... At your body or anything I was just... Why can't I talk to you?"

He chuckles softly and gently taps my face,

"You'll get there"

He winks and walks off, holy mother of God I think I'm dead...


	32. 8am Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th November 2009

I climb out of my car grabbing the flowers and walk to Larry's front door. I take a deep breath and knock holding the flowers behind my back. I wait a minute before the door gets pulled open to reveal Larry in a dressing gown with incredibly messy hair,

"Ben? What are you doing here it's 8 am" 

"I know. I know it's early I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, I haven't even had a coffee yet. I literally just woke up"

Oh... Shit... 

"I-I can come back later if you want"

"No, it's fine come in"

I walk in and he yawns walking off. I close his door and follow him to his kitchen,

"Anyway, what's up? Want one?"

He gestures to his coffee machine and I shake my head, 

"Nah, I'm okay thanks... I just wanted to come round and see you"

"Really? That's all you came round for? Just to 'see me'?"

"Yes..."

Am I really bitching out of this?!

"Ben, I know you didn't take an hour long trip just to 'see me' what's really going on?"

"I uh..."

"Actually, while you figure that out I'm gonna go get dressed so I'm not talking to you while only wearing boxers and a dressing gown"

He walks off and I stand up opening his cupboards eventually finding a glass vase. I put some water in and put it next to his coffee machine with the flowers in... I sigh and put the card next to the vase... The real reason I came here! I walk into his garden and sit on the bench... God I know he's going to reject me... Why have I done this? I run my hands through my hair and sigh,

"Oh, you're out here"

I look at him as he walks over, now dressed, and nod,

"Yup..."

I lean back and he sits next to me taking a sip of his coffee,

"Thank you for the flowers"

"Yeah... No problem"

We sit in silence for a while and I have to ask,

"Did you see the card?"

"I did"

"And?"

"It's very romantic of you to drive an hour to my house just to ask me to be your boyfriend... You could've asked me at work"

"I know..."

"Am I uh... Am I right in saying you've liked me since you met me?"

"That obvious?"

"Yes"

He laughs and I blush,

"Yeah, I have"

I sigh softly and I think he can tell somethings up,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just... It's not that I regret asking I just... I just know what you're answers going to be"

"If you know what my answers going to be then why aren't you happier?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you happier if you know my answer?" 

"Because I know you're going to say no..."

"Wh-? No I'm not"

"What?!"

"I'm not going to say no, well... I'm not if you actually ask rather than using the card"

"Larry?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

He grins and nods,

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Ben"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" 

"I... I'm in heaven right? This can't be real... I know you didn't just say yes"

"I did"

I stand up and run a hand through my hair,

"Ben? You okay?"

"I- you- we... Oh my god you actually said yes"

"Yes, I did"

"Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my god... OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU ACTUALLY SAID YES!"

I double over laughing and can't wipe the massive grin off my face,

"Holy shit!"

Larry laughs softly and puts his coffee down standing up,

"You seem happy"

I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist lifting him up to spin him around,

"Oh my god!"

I let him down and gently stroke his jaw with my knuckles,

"I can't believe you said yes..."

He grins and his eyes are shining,

"You're so happy!"

"Of course I am you beautiful man!"

He laughs and I gently kiss his forehead,

"God, I can't believe you said yes"

"Of course I said yes Ben, you mean a hell of a lot to me... I've actually been waiting for you to ask for a while"

"Fuck... I want to kiss you so badly"

"Then do it. I'm your boyfriend now, you can do what you want"

"Oh my god you're my boyfriend, that's never going to get old"

I hold his face in my hands and lean down meeting his lips in a soft kiss. His hands move to my waist and I feel his hands tug my shirt. His lips move against mine and it's honestly so electric! A tingle runs up my spine as Larry's hand tangles in my hair. I pull him impossibly closer and he gently pulls back,

"Christ... Wow"

He pants softly and pushes his forehead against mine,

"You're so beautiful..."

I nudge my nose against his and he giggles,

"God, I can't believe you're my boyfriend"

"You're a lovely, handsome man Willbond"

I chuckle and gently kiss his nose, 

"You're so perfect..."

He chuckles softly and I gently kiss his forehead, 

"D'you wanna go inside? Watch TV?"

"Can we cuddle?"

"Of course"

"... Can I play with your hair?"

He laughs and nods,

"Yes"

He gently takes my hand and pulls me inside.


	33. Presents and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th November 2010

"Ben! I'm ho..."

I smile hearing Larry and brush down my shirt leaning against the doorway to our kitchen. He follows the flower petals I put leading to the kitchen and looks up at me,

"Hey"

"Hey, welcome home"

He smiles and walks over,

"What's going on?"

"It's our 1 year anniversary, I thought I'd cook a nice dinner"

"Aww"

He holds my face and gently kisses me,

"You're such a sweetheart. Is it done yet?"

I shake my head as I gently rub his sides,

"No, not yet"

"So I'm good to go get changed and grab your present?"

"Of course"

He grins and gently hugs me,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I gently kiss his neck and he pulls back chuckling,

"Easy tiger, wait until after dinner~"

"I don't want to"

I lean down and lift him onto my waist making him squeal as I hold him against the wall. We both laugh and I grin,

"Put me down you nerd, I need to go get changed"

"Fine, I love you"

"I love you too"

He gently kisses me and I let him down. He walks off and I jog over to cheekily smack his ass before running back to the kitchen,

"OI!"

I laugh and hear him laugh as he walks upstairs. He comes down just as I've put the plates on the table,

"Am I okay to come in?"

"Yep!"

He walks in and my vision gets clouded with tears,

"Oh baby..."

He meets my eyes and he's clearly confused,

"Hm?"

"You look beautiful"

He blushes and walks over gently kissing my cheek,

"Thank you. You look incredibly handsome"

I chuckle and gently caress his cheek with my knuckles,

"Hungry?"

"Mm, very"

"C'mon"

We share a quick kiss before sitting down and tucking in,

"God, you make the best chicken alfredo"

"I pride myself on my cooking"

"Your baking could do with some work"

I gasp mock offended and he laughs,

"Arsehole"

"Love youuuuu"

I grin and take a bite of food even though my stomach is flipping,

"Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary, 1 year... It's crazy"

I smile and grab my glass of wine,

"Here's to many, many more"

He grins and we clink our glasses before taking a sip,

"Y'know I genuinely can't believe how lucky I am to be with you..."

I put my glass back down before carrying on,

"Considering when we first met I couldn't talk to you"

He laughs and leans back,

"You couldn't talk to me without complimenting me you mean"

"Ya..."

"It was pretty obvious from the get go that you liked me"

"It was weird though because I'd never had a genuine crush on a guy until I met you, it'd all just been a passing fancy"

"What made me so different?"

"I mean... Looking back on the guys I've had a 'crush' on, not that much... I mean Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Robert Downey Jr" 

"You're saying there's not much difference between me and them?"

"No"

"You're high right?"

"Why?"

"Them compared to me and vice versa. I couldn't be further from them!"

"What do you mean? You're smart, funny, charming, sexy, fit and not to mention a fantastic actor"

"I'll take... 3 of those, an argument could be made for 4 but I'm definitely not taking sexy or fit"

"You are!"

"Oh please!"

"Laz, I will..."

"What? You'll what?"

I playfully glare at him and take a deep breath,

"I'll kiss you until you agree"

"Oo, I'm so scared"

I get a thought and smirk,

"I didn't say where"

He drops his fork in shock and just manages to catch it,

"Fuck sakes Ben"

I snort and he shakes his head,

"You're such an arse"

I grin and we soon finish our food,

"Oo! Open your present now"

He hands me a bag and I take the tissue paper out to reveal a box. I take the box out and open it as my jaw drops,

"Holy shit Larry! You could kill someone with this thing" 

I take the watch out of the box and he bites his lip,

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Kinda pales in comparison to mine..."

"Oh I doubt that"

"It's beautiful Larry..."

He carefully takes it and pulls my hand closer doing it up for me,

"There you go"

"Thank you babe, honestly"

I reach under the table to grab the box from my pocket,

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Okay, your present is... Okay, I didn't know what to get so I had a bit of a think and found something that I think, hope, you might like. This past year has been absolutely incredible and I wanted to get you something that proved to you just how much fun its been for me and how special you are... I was trying to find something that adequately described just how beautiful and perfect you are but everything I even thought about buying didn't even come close so... I hope this is going to be sufficient enough and gets across everything I'm trying to say. I love you more than life itself and I don't know where I'd be were I not with you. I can't imagine myself with anyone else and honestly, I don't want to be so... Laurence Carl Rickard,"

I move to one knee and open the box holding it out,

"Will you marry me?"

His jaw drops as his eyes widen,

"Are y- are you serious because if you're joking that's not funny!"

"I'm being serious"

"... Honestly?"

"100%. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" 

"Oh my fucking god..."

"So...?"

"Oh my god, sorry, yes! Obviously yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes you muppet!"

He dives at me crashing our lips together and I happily kiss him on our kitchen floor for a while before pulling back,

"So that's a genuine yes?"

"Of course it's a genuine yes!"

I sit up so he's bracketing my legs with his own and take the ring from the box sliding it onto his finger,

"I love you Laurence Carl Rickard"

"I love you too Benjamin Thomas Willbond".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's present;  
> https://pin.it/54YwcwM 
> 
> Larry's present;  
> https://pin.it/1ixH4Qw


	34. Halloween? Nah, hugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28th October - 1 year 4 months

"Aww, Liza's last full day at daycare before Halloween"

"I know, we need to go shopping tonight so we can get her a pumpkin"

"Is she really going to care?"

"Eh, who knows"

I chuckle and lean over the sofa gently brushing a stray strand of hair back from Larry's forehead,

"You gonna lie with me?"

"Let me get changed and I'll be right with you"

"M'kay, I'm gonna make a coffee then"

I walk upstairs and smile getting changed. We've all got the day off from work and Eliza's at daycare until 3 so we've got the entire day alone together. I walk downstairs after getting changed and lie on the sofa. Larry comes back in and sits on the sofa leaning against my stomach,

"Fuck, I love coffee"

"I think you love coffee more than you love me sometimes"

He gasps and looks at me in shock,

"Never!"

He puts the coffee on the table and lays down next to me,

"I could never love coffee more than I love you, or more than I love Eliza for that matter"

"I know babe, I was joking" 

"Good because I really, really do love you"

"I love you too"

He snuggles into my chest and I grab the blanket from the back of the sofa pulling it over us. I bury my face in his neck and he sighs softly,

"You okay?"

"Mm... Comfortable"

I smile and gently rub his back. We lie in silence just enjoying the moment of being with each other,

"I can't wait for Halloween"

One of Larry's favourite holidays, and definitely my favourite, I'm not surprised he's excited, 

"I know... I want to show Eliza Bill"

"You think she'll like it?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't, it does have her Papa in it after all"

"And her Daddy!"

Larry's quiet before speaking again,

"I really want to watch Bill now... If only for how sexy you look as Philip" 

"I'm sexy as Philip?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen you as Walsingham? Jesus Christ, do you not remember back when we were filming?"

"Yeah, I couldn't walk for about a week!"

"Exactly. You really want to put Bill on and have to deal with that again?" 

Oh... Apparently so judging by the twitch against my leg,

"Wow, apparently so~"

"Not being able to walk was a bitch but God was the sex amazing"

"It always is with you"

"Aww, that was weirdly romantic"

Larry giggles and pulls back to meet my eyes,

"I may be a hopeless romantic but I definitely know how to show you a good time~"

I playfully growl and lean down nipping his neck. He laughs and tugs my hair,

"Ben!"

I grin and pull back. He gently holds the side of my face and caresses my cheek,

"Has anyone in Yonderland made you feel like that?"

My entire body heats up and I know my cheeks are bright red,

"Oooo, who?!"

"I-I don't want t-"

"C'mon tell me! Is it embarrassing?"

"Yes..."

"So embarrassing you can't tell your husband of 5 years?"

"... Yes"

"Oh this is gonna be good, tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me and I might get the costume~"

My eyes roll back slightly as I rest my forehead on his chest letting out a deep moan,

"Damn, whoever this character is really gets you going~"

"Fuck... Yes, he does"

"He... Hm, so it's not Ho-Tan... Series 1 or 2?"

"1..."

"Who's embarrassing to be attracted to in seri- oh my god, is it Bradley?!"

"Wh-? No! I mean you did look hot as Bradley, especially with that bloody nose, but no"

"Um... Robert?"

"Again, very hot but no"

"... My monk character?"

"Also no, very cute though... And you had to get your arse out, always good"

"Then I do- no, don't tell me it's... Really?"

The smirk that takes hold of Larry's face makes me know he's got it,

"What?"

"Kendal? Really?"

I whine and bury my face in his neck,

"Don't judge meeeeee!"

"Holy shit, I didn't have you down for wanting a sugar daddy"

"WH-?! I don't! You just... You just look really good in velvet! And that voice Holy shit..."

"You like the voice baby boy~"

I moan and grind down into him,

"Fuck babe~"

Larry giggles and I whine,

"Oh honey... Do you want daddy to help you?" 

I gasp and dig my hand into the sofa underneath him,

"D'you wanna go upstairs?"

"Fuck yes!"

I scramble off the sofa and grab his hand all but sprinting upstairs.


	35. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one

I rest my head on Larry's and gently stroke his arm with my knuckles,

"You're so beautiful"

He chuckles and I kiss his head. We're currently lying in bed watching Indiana Jones,

"You'd look hot dressed as Indiana Jones" 

"Oo, giving me ideas there Benjamin"

"How many of those ideas are a sexy lapdance with you dressed as Indiana Jones?"

He sits up and looks at me in shock,

"No?"

"How in the fuck do you know me that well?" 

"I'm your husband for a reason"

He chuckles and lays back down against my chest. I genuinely don't want to leave this bed ever...

"I could stay here forever"

"Me too, it's so warm and I'm so comfy"

He sighs softly and I bury my nose in his hair,

"Mm, you smell good~" 

He giggles and looks up at me,

"And you look good~"

"Cheeky~"

He snuggles into my side and sighs in content letting his eyes close. We lie in silence for a while and I rub his back as he trails his fingers over my chest, 

"When've we gotta pick up Eliza?"

I lean over and grab my phone to check the time,

"An hour"

"Oo, we could go again"

"Oh... We could..."

"We gonna?"

"We have a hour so we could just watch a show?"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Uh... I have no idea"

He snorts and I chuckle. He moves to straddle my waist and I gently caress his thighs,

"You're so beautiful"

He blushes and leans down gently kissing my jaw,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I roll to the side switching our positions kissing along his neck. I make the decision to add to his ever growing collection of lovebites and my heart pounds as he moans in my ear. I dig my nails into his hips and he whines wrapping his legs around my waist. He bucks his hips and I groan into his ear,

"Fuck Laz~"

"Oh Ben~"

I pull back and push my forehead against his smiling,

"You're so beautiful Laz"

He grins and I nuzzle my nose against his making him laugh softly,

"We should probably get dressed so we're ready to fetch Eliza"

"Yeah"

"I need a shower"

I roll off him and he gently ruffles my hair standing up,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He goes to shower and I get dressed walking to the bathroom,

"Babe, you want a coffee?"

"Yes please!" 

I walk downstairs and do both of us a coffee. I sit at the table and scroll through my socials as I drink my coffee. Larry walks in and I sigh softly,

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah, you look cute"

He walks over and takes his coffee gently kissing my head,

"Thank you babe, you sure you're okay though?"

"I'm fine, counselling tomorrow"

"Got much to talk about?"

"A lil bit. Nothing too stressful though"

We finish our coffee and I pocket my phone,

"Let's go fetch Liza"

"Hey,"

Larry grabs my hand and I turn to him,

"You promise you're okay?"

"I promise babe"

He gently kisses me and we walk to our car.


	36. Flies and First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's present;  
> https://pin.it/3GS0N9t
> 
> Eliza's pyjamas;  
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B073WJK919/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_apa_i_j-CHFb9D8JD96

I put the pumpkins in the cupboard and walk over to Eliza. I lift her up and sit her on my shoulders making her laugh as Larry puts the shopping away,

"What you giggling at honey?"

"Fy!"

I look up at Eliza and see a fly zoom past her face,

"AH! FY!"

"Babe, there's a fly"

"Does she not like flies?"

"I don't know" 

"AH!!" 

"I guess not"

"AH! DA! FY!"

"Okay, okay, daddy'll put you down and then I'll get rid of the fly"

"Oh are you holding her?"

Larry turns and almost immediately rushes over,

"Babe! Why is she up there?!"

"She's fine! Or she would be were it not for the fly. Can you help me get her down so I can sort the fly?"

Larry walks behind me and pulls her down,

"Thanks"

"C'mon honey, daddy's naughty"

I grab a clear plastic cup and cardboard... Thing... Trying to catch the fly,

"Just smack the thing! Kill it if you have to"

"NOOOOOOOO!" 

Eliza starts crying and Larry immediately jumps to calm her down,

"Okay, okay, shh, I'm sorry princess, we won't kill the fly" 

She clings tightly to Larry and I catch the fly,

"Angel?"

I walk over to show Eliza the, very much alive, fly,

"Angel, look"

She whimpers and looks at the fly in the cup,

"Fy...?"

"The fly is safe, look"

I gently tap the side of the cup and it flies around the cup. She giggles and claps making Larry chuckle,

"Aww, you happy now sweetie?"

"Fy"

"Yeah, the fly's safe"

"You gonna take it in the garden and let it go?"

"Ya"

"Say bye to the fly Lizey"

"Bye fy"

"Good girl"

I loose the fly out into the garden and walk back closing the door,

"There you go angel"

"Ta!"

"You're welcome"

I gently kiss her head and I gasp,

"Angel, shall we go get Papa's presents?"

She bounces in Larry's arms and I pull her into mine,

"C'mon then"

"I have a present?"

I walk into the living room and let her down. She toddles to the bags and crouches down before standing up and toddling back over to me and Larry,

"She got it"

I lift her onto my lap and she hands Larry the present. He unfolds the tshirt and chuckles,

"Oh princess, thank you"

Larry hugs her and she giggles,

"Welcy Papa"

Larry's eyes widen and my jaw drops. He pulls back and asks Eliza two very important questions,

"Liza, who's this?"

"Da"

"Who am I?"

"Papa"

"Liza, say daddy. Da." 

"Da..."

"Dee"

"Dee"

"Daddy"

"Dabi"

"Say Papa"

"Papa!!"

"Say Daddy"

"Dabi!"

"Well you're first" 

"Yeah! Aww you're so clever princess"

"Papa cu!"

"She wants a Papa cuddle"

Larry cuddles her and kisses all over her face making her laugh. I chuckle watching them almost play fight together. I grab the remote and put Horrible Histories on making them both calm down pretty quickly. Eliza lays on Larry's arm and I move to lay behind Larry gently kissing the side of his neck,

"Luh oo Dabi"

"I love you too Liza"

"Luh oo Papa"

"I love you too Lizey"

I smile and bury my face in Larry's hair,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Larry reaches his head back to kiss my jaw and kisses Eliza's head as I pull the duvet over the three of us. I snuggle down wrapping my arm around Larry's waist and stroking Eliza's leg. We're quiet and comfy for a while before Eliza yawns,

"Oo, someone's tired" 

She looks at me before her eyes drop to Larry,

"Leep" 

I look to see that she's right, Larry's fast asleep. I carefully climb off the sofa and smile softly,

"You ready for bed angel?"

She lifts her arms and I lift her up carrying her to bed. I kiss her head and put her on her changing table,

"Daddy's gonna change your nappy and put your pyjamas on and then you can go to sleep"

"Dabi"

"Angel?"

"Luh oo"

"I love you too"

"I luh oo"

"I love you too"

"I luh oo"

I chuckle and kiss her nose again making her sneeze,

"I love you too"

I change her diaper and put her pyjamas on before carrying her to her cot,

"Okay"

I kiss her head and lay her down putting her blanket over her. I get her all cosy and snuggled up with Scrump before putting her mobile on,

"Fee cold"

"Your feet are cold?"

She kicks and I grab her pink grippy bed socks putting them on her tiny feet,

"There you go"

I put the blanket back over her and she giggles,

"Dabi bed"

"Yeah, Daddy and Papa are going to bed soon" 

"No, bed!"

"Oh, you want a bed?"

She nods and I brush her hair back gently stroking her cheek,

"I'll talk to Papa in the morning"

She yawns and I gently stroke her cheek with my knuckles,

"Daddy and Papa love you so much princess"

"I... Luh... Oo"

She yawns again and it doesn't take long for her to start snoring softly,

"God, you really are Larry's daughter aren't you..."

I chuckle softly and lean down gently kissing her forehead before leaving,

"I love you too princess, sweet dreams"

I close her door and walk downstairs to Larry. I gently lift him up and carry him to bed. I lay him down and kiss his forehead carefully undressing him. I pull the duvet over him once he's undressed and gently kiss his nose,

"I love you"

I see the baby monitor on the side and roll my eyes,

"Fuck sake"

I go to Eliza's room and turn her baby monitor on before leaving. I turn ours on and strip down before climbing into bed. Larry shoots up and looks around bleary-eyed,

"Wh-? Liza-? I-?"

"Shh"

I sit up and gently stroke his back. He looks at me and immediately, visually, relaxes,

"You okay?"

"Wasn't... Wasn't I downstairs?"

"Yeah, you were on the sofa, you fell asleep"

"Where's... Where's Liza?"

"She's in bed, she's fine babe"

"You sure?"

"Yes, she wants a bed by the way, but yes she's fine"

"She wants a bed?"

"Yeah."

"What do you... What do you mean she wants a bed?"

"She wants a- we can sort this in the morning. Come here, lie back down just go to sleep"

"No, why does she want a bed?"

"She wants a bed, clearly she's sick of her cot"

"Oh, like a toddler bed?"

"Yeah"

"Oh... Yah, we'll look for a bed"

He lays back down snuggling into my side,

"Did you undress me?"

"Yes, and I carried you to bed"

"Aww, what a sweetheart~"

He gently kisses my jaw and I smile softly enjoying cuddling my perfect husband. I wait a minute before sighing and stroking his back,

"I love you so much... I wish I could tell you just how much... You're everything I could ever want and there are times even now I don't understand why you agreed to marry me... I'm by no means perfect and no where near as perfect as you are. You're smart, beautiful and insanely perfect. I love you Laurence Carl Rickard and it pains me that you'll never know just how much I mean that" 

I sigh softly and gently kiss his head settling down to sleep,

"I wish I could articulate just how much you mean to me"

Larry pushes up and meets my eyes with tears in his,

"I love you so fucking much"

He gently kisses my jaw and strokes my chest,

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, I love you so much Ben. So fucking much"

He gently kisses my forehead and buries his face in my neck fully snuggling into my side,

"I love you too... So fucking much"

It doesn't take long after that for the both of us to drift off beyond happy.


	37. Tears and Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31st October - 1 year 4 months 
> 
> Eliza's duvet;  
> https://pin.it/6ODdl2d
> 
> Eliza's outfit;  
> https://pin.it/5cMaBvm
> 
> Guys, I'm taking a break from this for a bit. I'm not in the right head space to keep up with this so I'm stepping back. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, sorry❤️

I put Eliza's new duvet on and she giggles pulling herself up onto her new bed to sit down on it,

"Happy?"

"Ya!"

"Let's get you dressed then so we can have fun with your uncles, aunts and cousins. You want to pick your outfit?" 

She nods and climbs off her bed walking to her wardrobe. She picks an outfit and I nod,

"Okay, what about your thick tights to match because it's cold"

She nods and I give her a quick bath before getting her dressed,

"There you go, all dressed" 

She giggles and climbs off her bed again,

"Papa?"

She points out of her door and I nod,

"Yeah, we can go see Papa"

We walk out and go to mine and Larry's room. I help Eliza onto the bed and she crawls to Larry leaning against his back,

"Papa!"

She kisses his arm and I smile softly. I sit against the headboard and play with his hair,

"Papa, wa up!"

She shakes his arm and bounces slightly on her knees,

"Papaaaa"

Larry wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her over his body and into his chest for a cuddle,

"AGH! Papa!"

"Shh, cuddles"

"Got get up!"

"No, more sleep"

"Papa nooooo"

I snort watching them argue and Larry rolls to his back with Eliza laying against his chest,

"Dabi! Hel!"

"Laz loose her so she can at least sit up"

He at least does that. She sits up on his stomach and gently smacks his chest,

"Papa! Wa up!"

"No."

"Papa!"

"Hm?"

"Wa up!"

"No."

Eliza look at me pouting and I see tears fill her eyes. I sigh softly and gently stroke her cheek with my knuckles,

"What do you say we go have breakfast and then come back to wake Papa up after breakfast?"

She nods and I climb off the bed. She silently climbs off Larry and I lift her into my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder which she only does when she's tired or upset. I sigh and walk out closing the door,

"You wanna get something to play with?"

She shakes her head and I rub her back walking into her room,

"Do you want to eat breakfast up here? You can play with Daddy?"

She shrugs and I sit her on her bed,

"You okay angel?"

She swings her legs and shrugs again,

"Do you want Papa to wake up?"

She nods and I see a tear fall from her eye,

"Oh angel, don't cry"

I pull her into me and gently play with her hair,

"It's okay, it's okay angel, it's okay... Daddy's here"

She practically sobs into my chest and my heart snaps. This isn't because she doesn't like being told no, she's used to that, it's literally because Larry won't get up,

"Okay, okay, shh, it's okay angel, it's okay"

I kiss her head and rub her back,

"Hey, talk to Daddy, what's wrong?"

"P-Papa won' ge up"

"Why is that sad?"

"I-I wan pay"

"You wanna play?"

"Mm"

"You wanna play with Papa?"

"N' Dabi"

"You wanna play with Papa and Daddy?"

"Uh huh"

I get an idea and sit her on her bed,

"What about, you look for something to play and Daddy'll go wake Papa?"

She nods and seems a lot happier at the prospect of an awake Larry,

"Okay, Daddy'll go wake Papa"

I kiss her forehead and she giggles kicking her feet. I hand her some tissue and she dries her eyes,

"Right, you look for something to play"

She nods and climbs off her bed as I walk out closing the baby gate across her door. I walk into mine and Larry's room and grab a tshirt and sweatpants. I throw them at him and he flinches before looking at me,

"Why?"

"Get up. Get dressed. Meet me and Eliza in her room"

"Why?"

"Because our fucking daughter wants to play with her parents and I've just had to stop her crying because you won't fucking wake up."

I walk out and just about catch Larry's face dropping. I go back to Eliza's room and gently kiss her forehead,

"Papa'll be here soon" 

I wasn't wrong, Larry walks in barely 5 minutes later. He walks over and gently picks her up,

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up princess, Papa's just tired"

"Luh oo"

"I love you too princess, Papa's sorry"

"Is okay"

He kisses her head and let's her down sitting next to me against her bed while we wait for her to pick something to play,

"Liza, are you okay staying with Papa so Daddy can go do breakfast?"

"Ya!"

"Okay"

I stand up and walk out. I hear Larry talk to Eliza as I leave and my arm gets grabbed. I turn to Larry and raise a brow,

"What?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make her cry I'm just tired"

"You do this every day Laz. I don't think there's been one day where you've been awake before I have and it's exhausting! Yes, when you're awake you spend a lot of time with Eliza but when the one thing she asks of you is to get up you can't do that?! Larry she's 1. She doesn't understand why you're tired all she knew right there is that you didn't want to spend time with her, you didn't want to play with her, how do you think that made her feel?"

"Shit"

"Exactly. Laz, she adores you. She wants to spend time with her parents and you just straight told her no... Twice. I took her from our room because I could tell she was about to cry, she's 1. She doesn't understand as much as you think she does"

I pull my arm from his grasp and walk to the kitchen. It doesn't take long for me to hear Eliza,

"DABI!!"

I walk to the bottom of the stairs and shout up,

"What's up angel?!"

"DABI! QUI!! PAPA CYIN!"

Fuck. Okay, maybe I was a bit too harsh... I walk upstairs and she moves away from the baby gate running to Larry to hug him as he cries into her neck. I walk in and go over kneeling next to him,

"C'mere, I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... This is all my fault, I shouldn't have been so harsh"

"No y-you were right, I'm so sorry"

"Shh, no, shh"

I rub Larry's back and between me and Eliza teaming up he manages to calm down,

"Dabi? Papa okay?"

Larry chuckles softly and sits Eliza in his lap,

"I'm fine princess, I'm so sorry I didn't wake up"

"Is okay Papa"

I smile and Larry moves to lay against my side as I rub his arm,

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, I jus-"

"Benny, I get it, it's okay"

"I'm still sorry"

"I know, I love you"

"I love you too" 

He gently kisses my jaw and I smile kissing his head before standing up,

"You two gonna come down for breakfast in 10 minutes?"

"Yep"

I walk downstairs and carry on with breakfast. I finish it and put mine and Larry's plate on the table and Eliza's on her highchair tray just as Larry walks in holding her,

"Eyy, hey angel"

I kiss her head and Larry puts her in her highchair before we all start eating,

"Fank oo Dabi"

"You're welcome angel"

"Thanks babe"

"You're welcome".


End file.
